Giving Up, or Moving On?
by Kougagurl666
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome lives an abusive life and decides to finally get away from it. But where will she go? And how will she get there? She has a good friend in a different city. What happens when things get out of controll and something happens that was never
1. ch 1 The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters.  
  
I was kind of bored so I decided to make a new story. I still have my others but I just needed something new to occupy my time. Hope you like.

Giving up, or Moving On?

Ch. 1 the Decision  
  
Kagome

Kagome looked up from the computer with fear in her eyes. She could hear a car in front and had a feeling it was her father. She quickly looked back at the screen and typed a message to the person she was talking to. "I'm sorry but I gtg my dad is home." She rushed to turn off the computer before her dad came in. If he found her on it again she would get another beating.  
  
Just as she was pushing the chair under the computer desk he walked in the house. She froze and he got angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her. She prepared herself for him to start hitting her.  
  
He came across the room and grabbed her by the hair. He yanked her away from the computer keeping a firm grip on her hair. He hit her hard across the face. But because he was still holding onto her hair she not only felt it on her face but on the top of her head as well. He pulled her face up to his and screamed at her "If I EVER catch you on that thing again you will be sorry." Then he threw her across the room and told her to go to bed.  
  
She looked at the clock on her way to her room. It was only 7:00 but she wasn't going to argue about it. Once she got to her bed she lay down and was lost in thought. 'I can't believe this is happening. Well...actually I can. Why did mom leave me here with him? She took my brother but not me. Is it because she doesn't care about me?' She started crying softly. 'I have to get away from here,' she decided. 'But where am I going to go?' She stayed there and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha had been talking to this girl for a while. She seemed really nice and wasn't to bad looking either. (She had sent him a picture) He felt terrible that he couldn't send her a picture also but he couldn't let anyone know what he looked like. If word got out that he was a Hanyou...  
  
They were talking about a Television show that they watch when all of a sudden she said that she had to go. 'Every time I talk to her she leaves when her dad gets home. Is that normal? I don't think so.'  
  
He pulled her picture up on the computer again. He liked to look at the picture. She was his only friend. After looking at it for a minute he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Looking closer at the picture he could see something on her arm. 'Is that a bruise?' he asked himself. He blew up the picture as much as he could to see. 'Yep that's a bruise. Is that why she always leaves so suddenly? She leaves when her dad gets home. Does he beat her.' Inuyasha knew that he was being paranoid but he couldn't help it.  
  
A few hours later he turned off the computer and went to bed. They had planned on talking Everyday at 6. He would talk to her then.

Well what do you think? Should I continue or just trash it. Just a pre warning. If I decide to continue it will be a little while before I get the next chapter up because I don't really have this thing fully developed yet. O and I know it's a short chapter but it is the beginning I promise they will get longer.  
  
So now that that's over tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It will make me happy.


	2. ch 2 Confessions

A.N. I would like to send a special thank you to obsessiveIY-psycho-girl92 and crzy4anime for their reviews.

Also I don't own Inuyasha.....yet. evil laugh but I will someday.   
  
  
Giving up or, moving on? Ch. 2 confessions

The Next Morning  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning she went to the bathroom. 'Damn, there is a small bruise on my face now,' she thought to herself. She started rummaging through the drawer to find the cover-up. After looking for a few minutes she found it and dabbed it onto her face to cover the bruise.  
  
She went down stairs after taking a shower and getting dressed. She saw that her dad was on the computer so she didn't bother him and went to get a bowl of cereal for herself.  
  
She looked in the cabinet 'hm...coco puffs or frosted flakes. What the hell, coco puffs.' She reached up and pulled down the box of cereal. Then she went over to the cabinet that held the bowls. But when she went to take down the bowl one of them slipped and fell. It hit the ground and broke.  
  
As soon as it hit the ground she could hear a yell coming from her father, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." He went into the kitchen and saw the broken bowl. He looked at Kagome with angry eyes and stormed over to him. Before she could explain he grabbed her by the shirt and threw her across the room.  
  
She landed on the table and then that broke. That didn't help her dad's mood at all. He went over to her and started kicking her in the stomach. "You are useless all you do is break things and cost me money. Why couldn't you have left with your mother?" he continued yelling at her even after he stopped kicking her. (He was kicking her for about 5 minutes)  
  
After yelling at her he picked up the pieces of the bowl and threw them at her. "Clean up this mess. NOW!!" Then he walked away still mumbling about how much of a waste she was.  
  
Kagome crawled over to the rest of the pieces of the bowl and started to clean them up. She had a big cut on her cheek from when her father threw the bowl at her. She finished cleaning up the rest of the bowl and up to the bathroom. She cleaned the cut and made sure it was not to bad, so she didn't have to go to the hospital. 'Phew that's a good thing it would be kind of hard to explain. A bowl cut me? No that wouldn't work out much.' She went back up stairs and lay down in her bed. She pulled one of the pillows down and hugged it tight. She started to silently cry into the pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

That Evening  
  
Kagome woke up again later that evening. When she went downstairs she saw that it was 5:30. 'God I slept all day,' she thought and went to get a drink. She went into the living room and sat down to watch TV. Her father was on the computer again and as the clock got closer to 6:00 she got a little nervous. When it was 6 her dad got up and told her that he was going to go out for a while. She was happy about that because she would be able to sneak onto the computer and talk to Inuyasha. 'I hope he will wait a little while for me to come on,' she thought as she watched her dad get ready to leave and the clock at the same time.  
  
By the time her dad left it was almost 6:30 and she was scared that Inuyasha would have gotten off before she got to come on. As soon as he left she jumped on the computer and signed on. First thing she looked at was her buddy list. There he was right at the top. But before she got to IM him he Im'ed her.  
  
Inuyasha; Hey Kag what's up?  
  
Kagome; Hey, nm sry I'm late I had to wait for my dad to leave.  
  
Inuyasha; don't worry about it; It's no big deal.  
  
Kagome; Thanks  
  
Inuyasha; Hey Kag if you don't mind me asking why do you have to wait till your dad leaves to get on the computer?  
  
Kagome; Um... I just do that's all. Honestly he doesn't want me to be on the computer at all. Inuyasha; Really? Why not?  
  
Kagome; I'm not sure but I think he doesn't want me talking to people  
  
Inuyasha; O ok then. Well I have something else to talk to you about.  
  
Kagome; Ok what is it?  
  
Inuyasha; you know that picture you sent me of you?  
  
Kagome; uh yeah I do. What about it?  
  
Inuyasha; Well I sort of noticed something that looked like a bruise on your arm.  
  
Kagome; you did?  
  
Inuyasha; Yea, what is that about?  
  
Kagome; Well I got hurt.  
  
Inuyasha; From who.  
  
Kagome; It doesn't matter.  
  
Inuyasha; O so it was somebody. Kagome are you being abused or something?  
  
There was a long pause while Kagome thought about it. 'Should I tell him? I don't know. It would help me get away from my dad but it could put him in trouble. I don't want that. But no one would know about it.' She hesitated for another second before typing back to him.  
  
Kagome; Maybe  
  
Inuyasha; maybe? Is that a normal maybe from you as in yes?  
  
Inuyasha was getting really concerned here. If she was he had to figure out someway to get her away from there. But there was no way to do that if she wouldn't admit to it.  
  
Kagome; ok yea but don't make a big deal out of it ok.  
  
Inuyasha; don't make a big deal about it? Do you really expect me to just leave this?  
  
Kagome; yes as a matter of fact I do.  
  
Inuyasha; well that's not going to happen any time soon. Kag you're one of my best friends I can't just sit here and let you get hurt.  
  
Kagome was almost grateful that he cared. At least it proved that there was someone who cared about her in this world.  
  
Kagome; Well thanks but there really isn't much you can do.  
  
Inuyasha; I know but I'm sure we could think of something.  
  
Kagome; I will think about it ok. I have to go now. I want to get off BEFORE my dad gets home this time.  
  
Inuyasha; Well ok I guess that would be better. But promise me that you will get on tomorrow no matter what.  
  
Kagome; Ok I promise. Now good-bye.  
  
Inuyasha; ok bye.  
  
Kagome signed off and went up to her room. She got ready for bed and just lay in bed for a while. She was trying to think of someway to get away from her father. After boggling her brains for about an hour an idea hit her. She knew what to do. Now she just had to figure out how to do it.  
  
  
  
O.K. so what did you think about it so far? That was chapter 2. confessions (no Sam not from Usher) I got the next chapter up a lot faster then I had planned. But here I had all day to think about the storyline so I get it together faster then planned. Again I would like to thank obsessiveIY-psycho-girl92 for the review.And also to crzy4anime If it weren't for those reviews I wouldn't be updating. (The other one doesn't count cause I made that person read the story. But thanks anyway Kris lylas.)  
  
Now anyone who has read this should review. If you read something you should review to it. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. It is simple really. So now go and REVIEW!! There is a little button

Right

Down

There

...

..

.


	3. ch 3 Research

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters in any way shape or form...yet that is anyway.  
  
  
Giving up, Or Moving On?

Ch 3 research  
  
She knew what to do. Now she just had to figure out how to do it.  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet. 'Where is it? Where is it?' she thought while searching frantically through her closet. After searching for a minute she found what she had been looking for. She pulled a shoebox out of the closet and took it over to her bed. There was lots of stuff in there, mostly her mom's old stuff.  
  
She slowly pulled out an envelope with a letter still in it. She had read it so many times before now so it was really worn. 'Please let it still be readable. Please please please.' She flipped over the envelope to look at the return address. 'YES, Inuyasha sent me this letter but I told him I couldn't write back. But his address is on here. I can go to his house. I can finally get away from here.'  
  
She listened and could hear that her dad had come home and was already asleep. She got out of her bed and creped downstairs to the computer. She put in the search box 'bus schedule' 'How much would a bus ticket be to Cincinnati from Chicago?' she wondered to herself. She found a site for greyhound and put in the departing and arrival cities.  
  
She scrolled down praying that it wasn't going to be a lot of money. She saw that it was $57.00. 'Well that's not to bad,' she thought to herself. I have to get the money somehow. But how will I know that it will be ok with Inuyasha?'  
  
She signed off and went back upstairs to think about it. 'I can go over to the pier and work for the money. They always have all kinds of jobs people can do.' Finally making up her mind she got in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. 'I am going have to do it after my dad leaves tomorrow. But be back before I have to talk to Inuyasha.' Soon after she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  


The next morning when she woke up her dad had already left for work. 'Thank god, now I don't have to deal with him.' She got up and went to take a quick shower. 15 minutes later she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. She ran outside and went over to the pier to start her work for the day.  
  
She saw a woman with 3 children on a boat. The woman was trying to clean the boat but just couldn't get any work done with the children running around. Kagome walked over to the dock and onto the boat. One of the children saw her coming on and ran to tell her mom. The lady came over to Kagome and asked if she could help her with anything. "Well honestly ma'am I need money and I just happened to notice that you were having trouble washing the boat so I was wondering if I could help out." The lady looked at Kagome for a minute, which made her very nervous. "o.k. I suppose you could help me. I will watch the kids and you just scrub as much of this boat as you possibly can before I have to leave." Kagome smiled at her and set off to work.  
  
A few hours later the lady announced that she had to go and that Kagome was done. While the lady was walking away she handed Kagome an envelope and told her to wait till she got home to open it.  
  
Kagome got home a few minutes later and ran up to her room so her dad wouldn't see her with the envelope when he got home. She sat on her bed and opened the envelope. There was a note in there with the money. (A.N. whoa the smoke alarm just went off I have to go check it out....(10 minutes later) ok all is good my mom was just trying to cook)  
  
There was a note in there with the money.  
  
I hope you have enough to do whatever you needed this money fore. You are a very hard worker so feel free to come back if you need more. Good luck-  
  
Kagome looked surprised and saw what was in the envelope. There was $75.00 in the envelope. She felt happy that she would have enough to get away but still felt bad for taking that much money from the nice lady. She heard her dad come home and quickly hid the money.  
  
Later when her dad went to bed she was able to go online. Inuyasha had been waiting for her to come on for a while.  
  
Inuyasha: well where have you been?  
  
Kagome: I had to wait till my dad went to bed I'm sorry  
  
Inuyasha: It's ok. So what are we going to do about this abuse thing?  
  
Kagome: Well you said that you would help me right.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes in any way shape or form I can.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that she only had 20 minutes till she had to catch the bus.  
  
Kagome: Well I need your help but I can't tell you cause I have to go but you will know soon I promise.  
  
Inuyasha: ok I guess  
  
Kagome: Bye  
  
Kagome signed off and ran up to her room. She grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on. Then she grabbed her bag and threw some clothes in it along with the money. 10 minutes later she was at the train station in line to get the ticket.  
  
When the train got there she felt a lot better. She was finally going to get away from her father. She was going to get a better life. With those thoughts she stepped onto the train and got ready for the 6-hour trip to Cincinnati.  
  


Well all is done for now. I hope you liked the new chapter and I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I really am not good with the whole update regularly thing. O well I want to thank my reviewers' obsessiveIY- psycho-girl92 and tissextqueen04 for the reviews. I live for the reviews. O and Kagome's dad is just very....angry that is why he abuses Kagome. He blames her for her mother leaving.  
  
One last thing, I have an account on deviant art for anyone who cares to check that out. It has my poetry as well as artwork such as drawings and other things like that. So go check out my site at http:rightkindofwrong.deviantart.com

Now I don't have anything else to say so bye for now, and please if you have read this story review to it. REVIEW!!!!


	4. ch 4 Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I hope that some day I will but as of now...no such luck.  
  
  
  
Giving up, or Moving on? Ch. 4 getting there  
  
Kagome got on the bus and sat down in one of the seats near the back. There were a few other people on there but not many. She put her bag on the chair next to her so no one would sit there unless they needed to. She pulled out a c.d. player with headphones. The c.d. player could also pick up radio stations so she set it to us99 to listen.  
  
At first it was on commercials but soon it changed to music. It was a beautiful but sad song. It turned out good for the people in it but it made her mind start to wander.  
  
Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
  
God, what if I break down?  
  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
  
A safe little interstate town.  
  
Just a cheap hotel,  
  
With a single bed,  
  
And cable TV:  
  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.  
  
Some day, when she's old enough,  
  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.  
  
Will it break her heart?  
  
Will she understand,  
  
That I had to leave?  
  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.  
  
That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.  
  
Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.  
  
It's a brand new day,  
  
It's a second chance.  
  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
  
For me an' Emily.  
  
Ah.  
  
Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
  
An' she's startin' to wake up.  
  
She couldn't help but tear up a little bit at the end of the song. 'That song has a happy ending. She leaves her abusive husband and takes her daughter with her. Why didn't my mother take me with her also?' She started thinking about her mom and if she would ever be able to see her again.  
  
She sighed and looked out of the window. She could see the countryside flying past the window. 'I hope this is o.k. with Inuyasha. He said he would help anyway that he could but I don't know if this is anything like what he had in mind. But if I had asked him first and he said no, I couldn't go. This way he didn't tell me no so it's not that bad.' She sat and watched everything pass by the window for a while.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch she had already been on the bus for 2 hours. And she still had about 4 to go. The thought of that made her eyelids become very heavy.  
  
When she woke up the bus was pulling into the train station in Cincinnati. It took her a minute to get the courage to get off of the bus. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag and got off. The bus. She looked around at the big city and she got a little scarred. 'What if I can't find his house? I won't be able to get back home because I don't have any more money. Well not enough for another ticket at least.' She got out the envelope that had the address on it.  
  
Just then she noticed that she had to clue how to get there from the bus stop. There were a lot of other people around her so she decided to just ask one of them how to get there. She could see a girl with long dark hair sitting over in front of a store looking at a magazine and decided to go and ask her.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Kagome and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to this address," she said to her. The girl looked up at her and smiled, "Sure I can help you and my name is Sango" Sango took the envelope and looked at the address. 'That is Inuyasha's address. What does she want to know how to get there for.' Sango looked up at Kagome again, "Yea this isn't that far away. You just go down 2 blocks and turn right. I think it is like the third house on the left."  
  
Kagome told Sango thank you and started walking down the street. She was getting really nervous now but kept on walking. She walked down the two blocks and turned down the street. She saw the house, it had the same number as the address on the envelope.  
  
She stopped at the gate before going in. She was really worried. What if his brother opened the door? She wasn't worried about parents because Inuyasha had told her that his parents were gone. She swallowed hard and walked up to the house. She could hear someone typing on the computer through the door.  
  
She took one more deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard the person on the computer get up and come to the door. She held her breath until the door opened. A lot with long white hair and dog-ears on the top of his head opened the door. When he opened it he looked at Kagome with confusion on his face. As if he wasn't sure if it was her or not, but was pretty sure it was.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, he looked down at her. Inuyasha was the first one to speak, "Kagome is that you?" he asked her quietly. She just looked at him and nodded. "Come in you have a LOT of explaining to do," he told her. She laughed and stepped inside his house.  
  
  
  
Ok that is done with for now. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Kristin. She is leaving tomorrow for Minnesota so this is for her.  
  
Hope you people liked this chapter. The song is "Me and Emily" from Rachel Proctor. It is a country song that I love. In case you couldn't tell or didn't read it the story is about a woman getting away from her abusive husband with her daughter, Emily.  
  
Now please people review!!! Come on it's not hard. 


	5. ch 5 Telling the Truth revised

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Inuyasha but I really wish I did. Ha ha ha I want to thank TisSexyQueen04, Hanyou-elf, and KagomeGoddess92 for their reviews. I am sorry that it took so long to update but I had a lot of stuff to do so now on with the chapter.

Giving up, or Moving On?

Ch 5 Telling the Truth

Inuyasha led Kagome over to the couch and told her to explain more about what was going on. "Well," Kagome started. "It all started around the time my little brother was born. My father got really angry all the time. He would hit my mom and she would cry all night long." Kagome paused for a second while a memory came flooding back.

--Flashback--

A young Kagome is sitting in the living room watching her mom get beat. She hid behind the couch so her dad wouldn't see her. She could hear her mom yelling for her dad to stop but he wouldn't. It went on for hours, yelling slapping, crying. Thats how it was in her home. Kagome lay down and cried herself to sleep.

--End Flashback--

Inuyasha noticed the pause and sat down right next to Kagome. "It's ok," He whispered to her. "I'm here for you now so you won't have to go back to him anymore." She looked up at him and smiled. She looked into his deep golden eyes, and they seemed to suck out her soul. 'There so beautiful,' she thought before getting pulled back to reality by Inuyasha saying her name softly.

"Kagome are you O.K?" he asked her softly. She looked down and nodded slightly.

She said, "Yes I am, now anyway, thank you Inuyasha," and started again. "Well when my brother got a little older it only got worse. My dad thought she wasn't paying attention to him anymore because of the kids. One day when I got home from school my mom was gone. I went upstairs to look for her but she wasn't there. I saw my dad come home and he told me that she had left. That she also took my younger brother with her...and she wasn't coming back."

She looked up at him again close to tears. She was holding back, trying not to cry. Inuyasha looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Oh, Kagome if you had told me sooner I would have done something about it before now. We can call the police, have him arrested."

"NO!" Kagome said quickly. "If we do that then I will be sent to a foster home. I don't want to go someplace that I don't know anyone there." She told him. She looked down and tried not to cry. 'Don't cry,' she told herself. 'Come on don't cry,' But she couldn't hold back. She threw herself and started to sob into Inuyasha's chest. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so scared. I don't know what to do now."

He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her the best he could. "Shh Shh Kagome don't worry about it we will figure something out." He stroked her back lightly to calm her down. "Come on Kagome, Lets go upstairs you can lay down on my bed for a while. You need rest." It was more a statement then a suggestion. He said it as if she had no choice.

She looked up at him and nodded, suddenly noticing how tired she was. Inuyasha led her upstairs to a room that was clearly his. It was a good-sized room with deep red walls and a king size bed next to the window that had black, unmade sheets. There was also a big recliner in the corner with long shag carpet on most of the floor, which was also red. "Go on Kagome, lay down," he told her so she went over to the bed and got in. She looked over at Inuyasha and he just smiled a sweet smile at her. "Go on, go to sleep." She lie down in the bed and put her head on the big fluffy pillow. She smiled at Inuyasha again before closing her eyes. As soon as her eyes closed she was asleep.

Inuyasha went over to the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Sleep well Kagome" he whispered softly.

Inuyasha walked across the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room thinking about Kagome. 'What am I supposed to do about her. I can't send her away but can she stay here? Of course she can, but what about her dad? Will he try to look for her?'

He watched her sleep for a little while before noticing how tired he was. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and noticed that it was almost 3 a.m. 'Damn it got late fast. I wasn't even watching the clock...I wonder if she will care...' he thought to himself. He sat there contemplating on if he should do what he was thinking.

After a minute he decided to just go and lay down with her. He wasn't going to do anything anyway, not to mention the fact that it was his bed...and his house. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He looked at her again before getting up again. 'It just doesn't seem right to me...' he thought as he looked around the room. 'I know what I can do,' he thought so he went over to the closet and opened it. On the top shelf was an extra blanket that he would use. 'This way we won't be under the same blankets at least.'

He walked back over to the bed and sat down again. He made sure Kagome was covered up and covered himself with the blanket from the closet. After looking at Kagome for a second he finally lay down. Now that he was so close to her he could really smell her. She smelled so pretty...like lilac blossoms. She was beautiful smelling. He took a deep breath and finally fell asleep.

The two people were sleeping soundly when Kagome started to stir. She was having a normal dream of her father abusing her. She was crying in her sleep. Tears streaming down her cheeks to the pillow. Inuyasha automatically started to comfort her in his sleep. He wrapped his arm around her where she was sleeping and pilled her back against his chest. "shh shh," he said to her in his sleep. She started to calm down instantly.

Kagome opened her eyes a little to see that she was in Inuyasha's room still. She could feel something warm against her back but she was too tired to think about what it really was. She snuggled back into the warmth and fell asleep again. The two of them slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

O.K. people, I did revise this chapter because it just wasn't that good to me. It still isn't but O well. Originally I had the chapter up that I wrote at school. I only had 30 minutes so it was rushed and bad. When I got home I redid it so now I hope it is better for all you people.

I'm trying my best to be slower and put more details in the story but I don't know I just don't have the patience to think about it that much.

So now all that's left is for you to review. It's not hard, really it isn't.


	6. updating soon

Hello people, I am very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. Although I don't think many people care as I have like no reviews. O well I'm sure SOMEONE cares. But, like I was saying. I'm sorry, I have been really busy lately and I could have updated from school again but I only have 25 minutes and I really didn't want to rush through a chapter again. Soooo, I will probably be updating tomorrow because tonight is homecoming at my school. I am going to cheer on my Blazing Trojans....Yea so, I shall work on it asap. I can work on it before I go to the game so I may be able to post later tonight....okies bye now


	7. ch 6 First Mall Trip

Hello people I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy lately...anyway I'm not sure what I want to do with this story after the next few chapters so if u have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them, so now on with the story.

* * *

Giving up, or Moving On?

Ch. 6 First Mall Trip

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sun shining in through the window. She lay there for a second before noticing something wrapped around her waist. She looked down and noticed that it was Inuyasha strong arm. She tensed at when she noticed that and started to panic a little bit, 'what happened? Why is he in bed with me?' Slowly she tried to get up but when she did he tightened his grip around her. She stayed there trying to figure out how to get up.

She turned around and looked at Inuyasha and slowly ran her fingers over his arm slightly tickling him. He laughed slightly in his sleep and softened his grip on her just enough for her to slip out from his arm. She stood up and looked around the room, really taking it in this time. It was pretty nice but clearly had no woman touch in it. There were clothes piled in a couple of piles on the floor and junk all over the place.

She looked at Inuyasha again to make sure he was still sleeping, he was, and walked over to the door. Slowly she opened the door so it wouldn't make any noise and walked out. She walked down the hall and to the bathroom. As she got closer she could hear someone in the bathroom, 'but Inuyasha is sleeping...O shit it must be his brother.' She turned around and went back to the room as quickly and quietly as she could.

She closed the door quietly and turned around and ended up face to face with Inuyasha. She was surprised and stepped back but ran into the door with a small bang on the door and she jumped forward again and landed an inch from Inuyasha's face. She looked at him and blushed slowly and walked around him back over to the bad. He just stared at her for a second and then followed her back to the bed. He started to laugh lightly and she glared at him, "And what is so funny Mr." That just made him laugh harder, "You should have seen your face when u came back in here." Kagome stared at him clearly not knowing what to think about him laughing so much at her.

She grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it, "Would you shut up." Inuyasha stopped laughing and said, "So what made you so scared anyway? I saw you basically run back to my room."

Kagome looked away and said, "Well...I was going to go to the bathroom but someone was in there...so I came back." Inuyasha looked at her strangely and said, "but why did you have to run?" Kagome shot him a glare and he didn't ask any more questions about it, "By the way it was just my brother Sesshomaru." Kagome slowly nodded her head but didn't look at Inuyasha yet.

A few seconds the phone rang and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru pick it up and yell up the stairs to him, "Inuyasha, Come get this fucking phone it's one of your stupid friends." Inuyasha sighed and told Kagome he would be back before walking out of the room and getting the cordless phone. When he came back he was still on the phone, Kagome could only hear half of the conversation, "Yea Miroku, but why would you want to do that? Going to a mall with Sango is like suicide."... "Wait what makes you think I can come with you? I have company so I can't... I suppose I could, she would probably get along well with Sango but...NO WE HAVE NOT" Inuyasha yelled the last part and Kagome was really confused. Whose Sango and Miroku? Friends of Inuyasha's, they must be. And what was Inuyasha yelling about? "Hey Kagome would you want to go to the mall with me and 2 of my friends?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Um...sure I guess that would be cool," she said back. 'Uh oh I have no money and have never been to a mall before...what now?' She started listening to Inuyasha again, "OK sure we can meat you there...noon? Ok see ya, bye," and Inuyasha hung up the phone. He looked at Kagome and noticed how Kagome look really uncomfortable. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked and she nodded slowly, "it's just...I have never been to a real mall before. My dad never let me go because of the bruises and stuff." Inuyasha just looked at her for a second, "Wow a girl who has never been to a mall. But don't worry Sango will show you the ropes."

Kagome smiled up at him and said, "So who is Sango? Is she your girlfriend?" Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, "No she is not my girlfriend, and don't you dare start that everyone but Miroku says that. She's not mine she's Miroku's girl." Kagome giggled and nodded at him.

A few hours later, when noon rolled around, and Kagome and Inuyasha had both taken a shower, they were in the car on the way to the mall. "Inuyasha, why do you have black hair now and before it was silver?" Kagome asked him as they pulled out of the driveway. "Well...it's because I can't let people see my real form. This is sort of a disguise." "Really why not? I liked your doggy ears." "I just can't ok." Kagome just nodded and didn't say anything else. She sat there and listened to the radio for the rest of the ride. About 20 minutes later they pulled up to a bug building and got out of the car.

Kagome stood there staring at the building. Inuyasha came around the car and hurried her along so they could get inside soon. They walked up to the building and Kagome was in awe. It was a HUGE mall; it went 4 floors up with hundreds of stores. "Come on Kagome we are supposed to met them at the food court," Inuyasha told her; she nodded and followed him not knowing where the food court is herself.

They walked over to the food court and Inuyasha saw his friends. There was a fairly good-looking guy with short dark hair who was wearing blue jeans and a deep purple shirt. The other girl looked oddly familiar. Them Kagome noticed who it was, she had asked that girl how to get to Inuyasha's house when she got there. She was sitting next to the guy with some black jeans on with a deep pink tank top.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said. "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Miroku and Sango." They all nodded to each other when they were introduced, "Um...Sango we have a little problem here." Inuyasha said. Sango looked up curious, "And what is that?" Inuyasha grinned and said, "Kagome has never been to a mall before, and this is her first time." Sango's eyes instantly grew huge. "WHAT!! Never been to a mall before. Come on girl we gotta get you shopping." And she jumped up; grabbed Kagome's arm and started running towards the nearest store yelling to the others over her shoulder, "Hope you guys can keep up with us."

They ran to the first store and Sango started throwing clothes all over the place. Kagome was doing the same, having the time of her life. After they each found about 4 outfits each they ran into the changing rooms to try them on. They would change out and model them for the guys who seemed to be having a lot of fun themselves watching them. Sanso and Kagome both narrowed it down to one outfit from that store. Sango had a Dark purple halter top and a pain of the low rise hip hugger jeans that had a rose on the bottom, the same shade of purple as the shirt. Kagome's outfit was basically the same except in a baby blue instead of purple.

The two girls ran and laughed all day through the mall. It was not 7 and the guys wanted to GO HOME!! "Come on Sango," Miroku pleaded. "Can we please go now? You have enough clothes to re do your entire wardrobe." Inuyasha was practically sleeping while he was standing there. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and decided to take pity on the boys and go home for the night. "Hey Kagome," Sango said. "I guess you found Inuyasha's place alright then." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yea I did thanks." They smiled at each other again and walked out to their separate cars. Inuyasha and Kagome got into their car while Sango and Miroku went to another.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked softly. He looked at her and nodded "yea, I'm just tired. How can you two run around that place all day and not get tired?" Kagome just giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha smirked at her and started the engine of the car, starting their drive home.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I hope everyone liked it, I am so sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy lately. So anyway, I hope you liked it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I found out that some people do care about my story it makes me so happy. Now all u people have to review now. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Come on people it's not hard.


	8. ch 7 Questions and Answers

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update. As someone kindly pointed out it has been over a month. Well as I am a little stuck I will do my best but I can't promise that it will be much of a chapter. So remember that you can give any suggestions that you might have.

* * *

Giving up, or Moving On?

Ch. 7 Questions and answers

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got home they went upstairs and debated on what to do about the sleeping conditions. Inuyasha told Kagome to take the bed and he would make a bed on the floor. "O.k. but only if you promise when I wake up I will be the ONLY one in the bed," Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled and just nodded. They both lay down to get some good sleep.

When they woke up the next morning they went downstairs and into the kitchen. They both got some cereal and sat down to eat it. While they were eating there were many questions going through both of their heads but neither wanted to break the silence first. Finally Kagome broke it, "Inuyasha, why did your hair change color when we went out? You said something about your true form but what did that mean?"

Inuyasha just sat and looked at her for a minute, 'should I tell her the truth? She will find out eventually but will she be scared and leave if she knows?' He hesitated for a second and said, "Well...Have u heard of the demons that live around the world? There are very few left but there are still some." Kagome thought for a second and nodded, she could remember hearing about demons still living. The ones she heard of were ferocious and had no mercy for mankind. "Well...my father was a demon...my mother was a human.... So I came out a half demon."

Kagome sat in shock for a minute. "I didn't know that even happened.... I mean the only demons I have heard of are really...mean." Inuyasha smiled slightly, 'she's not scared that's good.' "Well not all demons are evil, most are yes but not all."

Kagome just nodded and said, "So why do you have to hide that?"

"Because both demons and humans distrust half demons. Neither will accept them"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pity in her eyes. "That must have been terrible. I would never be able to imagine never being liked by anyone... well maybe a little but not to that extreme." Inuyasha just looked at her and smiled.

"So you don't care that I'm a half demon? I mean most people just run from me when they find out what I really am. Sango and Miroku don't even know, I was to scared that I would lose my only friends... that's why I didn't tell you either."

Kagome got up and walked around the table. She sat down in a chair right next to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "No, I don't care what you are as long as you are Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled, he never knew that it would feel so good to be excepted for just by being himself.

"Kagome, I have a question for you," Inuyasha said after a few minutes silence. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "What happened to your mother after she left you and your dad? Did you ever hear anything from her? Why didn't she try to contact you?"

Kagome sat in silence for a minute thinking about the best way to answer those questions. "Well... after she left she didn't really want anything to do with my dad so she couldn't contact me. Not to long after she left I got a call from the police... Telling me that there had been an accident." Tears started to swell in her eyes as she thought about it. "She and my brother both died. It was a painless death for both of them because they died instantly. Because I was young the police wouldn't tell me exactly what they died from so I'm not sure..." Inuyasha felt bad. He knew he shouldn't have asked about her mother but couldn't help it.

"My mother died to... she was killed by some of the mean demons for mating with a demon... same with my father, they didn't like the thought of him being with a human so they stopped it." Kagome and Inuyasha both felt so bad about what had happened but both were thinking the same thing, 'it's nice to be able to talk about it to someone.'

"So what about your brother? Is he a half demon to?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shook his head, "No he's a full demon. My father had another mate before my mom." Kagome nodded, understanding what went on in Inuyasha's life so far.

"Enough of this sad talk lets find something to do," Inuyasha said as he got up and went to the sink to wash dishes. Kagome brought her bowl over to the sink and handed it to Inuyasha, he out it in the water and washed it real quick before sticking it in the dish rack to dry.

"Well what can we do around here?" Kagome asked. "What do you normally do now?"

Inuyasha thought for a while, "Well normally right about now I am at the stables. It is like a 20 minute drive but it is cool anyway, the horses seem to calm my nerves u know." Kagome smiled and said, "So why don't we go to the stables... I've never ridden a horse before it seems like a lot of fun."

"Ok we can go just give me a few minutes to get a shower and get ready k?" Kagome smiled and nodded while Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen to go and get ready to leave.

* * *

Ok I am really sorry that it took so long to update. I was bust with other stories and I am so sorry. Thank you to the people who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it.

And I'm sorry that it is short to. The next chapter will be longer I promise, I can geta lot out of a horseback ride...

Now u must go and Review!! PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!


	9. ch 8 Out on the Trail

Hi everyone welcome back to another chapter for Giving up or moving on. I hope you will like this chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or Inuyasha characters but I own Shadow and Sugar.

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch 8 out on the Trail

Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to go and were in the car in less then 15 minutes. Kagome had never been on a horse before so she was a little nervous but she was sure Inuyasha would be ok with it. There were a lot of things that she had never done but he seemed to understand. "Inuyasha you do know I have never been on a horse right. I will just come out and admit that I am a little nervous about it," Kagome said while her and Inuyasha were sitting in the car.

Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled, "Don't worry Kagome I won't let anything happen to you. I have two horses there so you can ride the calmer one of the two. You will have sugar." Kagome smiled, she knew it would be ok, that he would just understand.

A little while later they pulled up at the stables. There were a lot of horses around and Kagome could smell it. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that the smell though. They walked up to the barn and Inuyasha opened the door, he smiled at Kagome and walked through it. When Kagome walked through she saw beautiful horses. There were paints, Arabian, palominos, a few Clydesdales, and every other kind of horse you could think of.

She followed Inuyasha to a stall towards the back of the barn. When she got there she could see a beautiful while horse with little patches of black spots scattered through her body. "That's sugar you will be riding her. And the guy next to her is Shadow, I will ride him," Inuyasha told her, which made her shift her gaze to the horse in the next stall.

The other horse was a proud looking black horse, except it had a star of its forehead. "Wow Inuyasha they are both beautiful." Kagome told him. He seemed to be happy that she approved. Inuyasha opened the gate for Sugar and led her out of the stall. He tied her to a post across the walkway from her stall and brushed her a little, just enough so her coat shined and he could put the saddle on. The saddle was a regular brown, western style saddle, and the easiest kind for new learners to ride on. "Come here Kagome, get up on her back so I can check the length of the stirrups." Kagome walked over to him and stood by the horse. "Just put your left foot in the stirrup, then straighten your leg out and swing the other one over the back of the horse," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome slowly put her foot up in the stirrup and tried to straighten her leg. She couldn't do it as well as she thought and fell back, the next time she tried Inuyasha grabbed her waist and helped her up onto the horse. Once she was on she smiled down at him. He readjusted the stirrup for her legs and started working on Shadows saddle. About 5 minutes later Inuyasha was up on Shadow and they were ready to go.

"Ok Kagome to get her to move, just squeeze your legs together gently and she will start a walk," Inuyasha told her. Kagome was really nervous but squeezed her legs together anyway. Slowly the horse started to walk. She was really happy that the horse was a calm one because she knew she wouldn't be able to control a lively one. Inuyasha came up next to her and started showing her how to control the horse.

"Just take the reins and pull then to the side, to get the horse to go left pull left, to get the gorse to go right pull right, simple," he said while he demonstrated with his horse. Kagome tried it and she was starting to get the hang of the horse. "Are you ready to go out on the trail?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded but was still not sure.

Inuyasha led the way out of the barn to the street, "We have to cross the street to get to the trail." Inuyasha told her. She nodded but that made her nervous. She didn't like the idea of having to cross the street but she knew Inuyasha would never let anything happen to her. Slowly Inuyasha led her over to the street and they waited for a break in the traffic to cross. (A.N. I hate it when people never let the people on the horses get past. I grrrrr at them all)

Slowly Inuyasha led her across the street and they went down a small hill on the other side. Kagome was still uneasy on the horse so Inuyasha made sure to go slow. When they were on the other side Inuyasha led her around a bunch of trees and onto the trail.

When Kagome saw the trail it looked beautiful. Because it was mid October (A.N. idk if it was but it is now.) there were lots of brightly colored leaves littering the trail, as well as filling the canopy of trees above them. "Wow Inuyasha it is beautiful," Kagome said while she was looking up at what was all around her. Inuyasha smiled, he was happy that she was enjoying herself, 'Why does having her happy make me so happy?' he thought to himself. 'Sometimes even I surprise myself.'

The two of them rode for about 20 minutes and Shadow was starting to get restless. "Hey Kagome, do you want to try to trot for a few minutes? Shadow is getting kind of antsy and I got to get him to run out a little of his energy." Kagome looked a little nervous but nodded her head anyway. Inuyasha came over right next to her and showed her how to stand while the horse was trotting so she didn't hurt her butt.

When the two horses started trotting Inuyasha was keeping a close watch on Kagome. She seemed to be enjoying it and she was a natural rider. While Inuyasha was looking back the horse he was on got spooked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelling while the horse started to buck and was trying to throw him off. Kagome's horse started to whine when she saw that Shadow was distressed. Kagome was getting really nervous because Sugar was getting rough.

Inuyasha was trying to get Shadow under control but he wouldn't. The horse would rear up and come back down hard before kicking his back legs. Inuyasha could only hold on for so long before ha was thrown off. He landed in the mud a few feet away but because the mud was so soft he didn't get hurt.

Kagome was working on calming down Sugar, one rear and Kagome would bee off and on the ground. Sugar started to try and run after Shadow but Kagome pulled on the rains and made her stop. When Kagome pulled on the rains her horse reared and Kagome fell. She was not over the mud so she knew if she fell it would hurt. She screamed, "Inuyasha" as she was falling. She braced herself for the ground but never hit. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was holding her; he caught her right before she hit the ground. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

Inuyasha was looking at her with concern. "Are you ok Kagome? I'm sorry I never thought Sugar would rear like that," Inuyasha told her. He pulled her close and held her tight. After a few seconds he noticed what he was doing and broke away fast.

"Yes Inuyasha in fine, thanks to you," Kagome said with a laugh after he pulled away. 'Why did he half to pull back? I felt so safe while he held me.' Inuyasha smiled at her and got up to go look for his horses. He was covered in mud but neither of them seemed to mind. It only took them a few minutes to find the horses. They were both in the field around the bend eating grass. Inuyasha walked up to the horses and could tell that something was wrong. Shadow was standing with his front left led up high, he had never done that before.

Inuyasha went over to the horse and looked at his leg. "He must have twisted something his knee is all swollen," Inuyasha told Kagome. "Now I can't ride him..." Kagome could see the big problem there.

"Well is sugar strong enough to carry both of us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up at her and said. "Yeah I think she would be but are you comfortable with that? Me riding with you." Kagome just nodded, she didn't see any big deal with it.

Inuyasha walked over to Shadow and pulled the rains over his head so it was more like a leading rope. He helped Kagome get on Sugars back and then climbed on behind her. Kagome leaned back onto his chest, she didn't know why but it just felt right.

When they got back to the barn and put the horses in their stall Inuyasha called the vet. She said that she would come out and look later that day. After Inuyasha hung up the phone him and Kagome got back in the car to go home.

* * *

Ok now I am done with that chapter. I am typing it at school because I basically have a free period. Instead of using one class period and making it all just bad I went slower and used TWO days. So now that's over, I hope you people like it. Thank you to the people who reviewed for the last chapter I greatly appreciate it. Now you have to go and review. 


	10. ch 9 School?

Hi people, I'm sorry it took so long to update I have been kind of busy. I still don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?  
Ch 9 school?

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha got home Inuyasha went up to take a shower. He was still covered in mud from falling off of the horse. Kagome went up to his room and looked around. She saw a computer in the corner and didn't think Inuyasha would mind if she used it. She went over to it and sat down. It booted up really fast and when it turned on she saw that Inuyasha had her picture set as the wallpaper. "Whoa that's creepy," she said to no one but herself.

She signed online and was just checking her mail when Inuyasha came back in. He looked at her but didn't say anything, 'damn I wonder what she thought about my wallpaper.'

"Hi Inuyasha, I'm sorry I probably should have asked before I used your computer sorry," Kagome said. Inuyasha just laughed. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." Inuyasha said as he went and flopped down on his bed. Kagome laughed at him and said, "Um Inuyasha what is with the wallpaper?"

Inuyasha cringed and looked up to see that Kagome had minimized the document and her picture was showing. "Umm…. I just…. I um…. Well…. It's kinda…" Kagome laughed, "Never mind, it's not a big deal. Is this how you noticed the bruise?" She asked him while looking at the picture; she could clearly see the purple spot when it was blown up this big.

"Yeah it is," Inuyasha said. "Umm Kagome I gotta tell you something." Kagome closed the document again and turned around to face him. "Well in a couple of days I am supposed to be starting school again… my brother said that he would sign you up to go to my school with me but he can't unless he has your birth certificate. You don't happen to have it do you?"

Kagome was thinking, "I totally forgot about having to go to school. I actually do have my birth certificate with me. A copy of it anyways, I keep one in my wallet… strange yea I know but it was something my mom always said to do." She got up and walked over to her bag, which was still sitting on the floor, and she took out her wallet. She pulled out her birth certificate and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Wow, that was unexpected," he said as he took the paper. "Come on lets go see my brother about this. When they got down stairs they saw that Sesshomaru was talking to a man in the kitchen. "Yes, Kagome is her name. I know you are a lawyer and I need to find her. She is supposed to have come around this area," the man said.

Kagome gasped and turned to Inuyasha. He looked at her but didn't say anything. The two of them went back up to his room to talk. "Inuyasha that was my dad. What am I supposed to do now?" Kagome said once they got upstairs. She sat down on the bed and started to cry softly. Inuyasha went over and comforted her by putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru knows you are here but I already asked him not to say anything to anyone about you being here. He gave me his word so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha got up and went to the window, he saw Kagome's dad pull away. "He's gone now Kagome we can go talk to Sesshomaru about what he was here for if you want." She nodded and the two of them went back downstairs.

When they got there Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair by the table not looking at anyone. "Hey Sesshy what was that about?" Sesshomaru looked up and saw Inuyasha with Kagome standing behind him.

"It was her father. He wanted to hire me to search for her. He said that she was kidnapped. Although I do know that was not the case. So all I have to do is look for clues on the kidnapper and we will be set. There is no kidnapper so there is nothing to worry about," he said to them with a slight smile. Kagome smiled back at him while Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru had smiled.

"Well we need to sign her up for school like you said you would. She actually had her birth certificate," Inuyasha told him while holding out the paper Kagome had given him earlier. Sesshomaru took it and looked at it closely.

"Ok I will sigh you both up so be ready Monday for school," Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave. Once Sesshomaru was gone Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea how strange that was? He actually smiled at you," Inuyasha said with a small laugh. Kagome just laughed slightly but didn't reply. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't really care, I'm kind of tired so can we just watch a movie or something?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and they went in the living room to pick out a movie. The two of them sat down on the couch and the movie came on. It was Return of the King. While they sat there Inuyasha noticed how tired Kagome looked. Inuyasha reached over and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder pulling her up against him. She was a little startled at the unexpected motion but didn't say anything.

Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds she was fast asleep. Inuyasha sat there thinking, 'why does she make me feel like this? I mean I knew I liked her from talking with her on the internet but I never expected to like her this much…' He watched the movie until it was done, well he more watched Kagome until the movie was done. He couldn't get enough of watching her sleep. It was so peaceful.

Once the movie was over Inuyasha gently shook Kagome, "Kag, wake up the movie is over, why don't you go to bed." She sat up and rubbed her eyes nodding slightly and getting up to go upstairs. Inuyasha followed her upstairs to make sure she didn't pass out on the stairs or something. Kagome climbed into Inuyasha's bed and fell asleep instantly.

Inuyasha stood for a minute and watched Kagome sleep again. Slowly he went over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead, he said, "goodnight my Kagome." Before heading back down stairs to sleep on the couch.

* * *

OK that one is all done. I would have had it up yesterday but I am typing it at school and I didn't have enough time to send it to myself on-line so I could upload it at home. O well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed for the story, thank you so much. Now you must go review again!!! 


	11. ch 10 First day part I

Hello people, welcome back to more of Giving up or Moving on? Ha that sounds like it's a game show…. Ha ha anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Giving up or moving on?

Ch 10 first day part I

Monday cam along faster then they expected. Monday morning Sesshomaru woke up Inuyasha at 6:00 so that he could wake up Kagome and they could get ready for school. Inuyasha went up to his room, mumbling about how tired he was. He opened the door and went to the bed, "Kagome, it's time to wake up."

"NO," she said still in dreamland.

"Yes it is. You have to go to school," Inuyasha said with a small smile on his face.

"No I can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"Dunno"

Inuyasha laughed and went over to the bed. He pulled on the blanket to make Kagome wake up. She just pulled her legs up to her chest and mumbled, "leave me alone, I don't want to go to school."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Are we gonna start this again? Why don't you want to go to school?"

"Strange questions…"

Inuyasha stared at her. There probably would be some strange questions about her and why she is sleeping in his house but was she talking about now or was she dreaming of when she was still with her father?

"Come on get UP!" Inuyasha said and when she didn't he jumped on the bed and started sat on top of her. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Well hello Inuyasha, why are you sitting on me?" She said. He just laughed and rolled off of her and onto the bed. Kagome laughed and sat up, "come on Inuyasha it is time to get up for school." Inuyasha glared at her and got off the bed. She followed him out of the bed and went to find some clothes to put on.

Kagome walked down the hall to the bathroom but Inuyasha was already in there. "Come on Inuyasha hurry up I got to get in there too you know."

"You took your time getting out of the bed I will take my time in the bathroom," Inuyasha said through the door. Kagome stood in front of the door and leaned on it waiting for him to open it. 10 minutes later Inuyasha came out of the bathroom but Kagome was still leaning on the door. When Inuyasha opened it she fell right into his arms. She looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and he started to laugh. "Well hello Kagome."

Kagome stood up and looked away. Inuyasha laughed again and told her, "don't worry about it, it's no big deal," and walked back to his room. Kagome blushed and went into the bathroom to quickly get ready for school.

When she was ready and dressed she went back to Inuyasha's room and the two of them went to school together. It was only about a block away so they walked. Lots of kids were already outside the school when they got there. Inuyasha led Kagome inside to the office so she could get her schedule as well as him getting his. "Let me see what you have," he told her, talking the schedule from her hands. "We have all classes together, Sesshomaru probably pulled some strings."

Kagome looked up at him and took back the schedule looking at it, "Computer applications, Spanish 1, Lunch, Algebra 1, and Art. Seems simple enough."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "come on, the computer classes are on the 4th floor. We might as well head up there now." The two of them went upstairs to the class. When they got there they noticed a couple other people in there already. Sango was sitting in the corner with Miroku. There was a chair between the two of them but still they were close.

When Sango saw Inuyasha and Kagome come in she moved down another seat to let Kagome and Inuyasha sit between them. Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku was on Inuyasha's other side.

20 minutes later the class was filled and the teacher came in, "Welcome class, first off you will not slack off in my class, there will be no talking and while typing NO looking at your fingers." The class all looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Within 10 minutes of starting class everyone was working on their typing. They were using a program, micro type, and had to cover their fingers with a piece of paper taped to the keyboard. When the teacher would look away everyone would put up the covers and cheat but no one got caught yet.

After typing for 20 minutes Inuyasha was getting angry at his mistakes and lifted up the cover just as the teacher turned around. Before he got two letters typed he was hit on the back of his hand with a ruler. (A.N. you know those wood ones with the medal edge, ouch they hurt.) It didn't hurt him but he was shocked. "No one cheats in my class, each time I hit, I hit harder," the teacher said before turning away again. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha and got a glare in her direction.

An hour later the class was over. As the bell rang the 4 of them all got up and started to walk to their next class. "Miroku and Sango have all the same classes as well," Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome smiled and started to chat with Sango as they all walked down the hall and down the stairs down 2 more halls and finally ended up at their next class, 'thank got they know where they are going,' Kagome thought. 'Because I would get lost for sure.'

They all walked into the class just as the bell rang and sat down, waiting for the class to start.

* * *

Thank you to the people who reviewed. I am so sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy. So now please review again and I shall TRY to update soon, but I can't make any promises. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	12. ch 11 First day part II

Hello people. I still don't own Inuyasha… o well. Hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

Giving up or Moving on? 

Ch. 11 First day part II

The ball rang and the teacher came into the class. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the teacher. "Hello class, welcome to Spanish 1. I am Ms. Casas. I will be teaching you this year." Ms. Casas went on introducing herself. Kagome got a little distracted though, 'Casas, where have I heard that name before?' She saw spacing and thinking about where the name came from when Inuyasha nudged her.

Kagome looked over at him and he passed her a note…. _Kagome are you ok? You have been spacing for like 20 minutes. _Kagome looked at the clock and saw that like Inuyasha said, about 20 minutes had gone by. _Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking a little_ She handed the note back to Inuyasha and looked back up at the teacher.

Ms. Casas was answering questions that any of the students had. "Yes to answer your question I did have a sister, and she had 2 children, Sota and Kagome." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, 'Damn that's where I heard Casas from. It was my mom's maiden name. But I never met her sister so it should be fine right.'

Kagome saw Inuyasha scribbling on the note before he passed it back to her. _Are you related to the teacher?_ Kagome smiled and wrote back _I think so she is my moms sister…I think_. Kagome passed the note back to Inuyasha and he wrote back again, _you think??_ Kagome just smiled and gave him her 'I'll explain later' look. They both looked back at the board and saw that they were supposed to be copying down some vocabulary words that were on there.

The rest of that class went by pretty fast. Sango and Miroku were deep in conversation and Kagome and Inuyasha didn't want to disturb them at all. When the bell rang they all went to the lunchroom because lunch was next for them.

Kagome went and sat down with Sango while Miroku and Inuyasha went to get some food for them. When Inuyasha and Miroku got back they all started to eat while talking. Five minutes into lunch someone walked over to the table and started talking to Kagome.

"Hey there Kag, what do you say about going to a movie with me tonight?" Kagome looked up and saw a guy her age with long dark hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. He had dark eyes and a nice tan.

"Um… who are you?" Kagome asked him looking really confused. He laughed and said, "Sorry, I am Koga and you are now my woman." Inuyasha was sitting and listening, when he heard this he let out a small growl.

"Back off Koga she doesn't want to go with you," Inuyasha said to him. Koga stood up and said, "Make me bog breath." Inuyasha stood up and was about to retaliate but Kagome stood up between them.

"Look Koga I don't know you. Maybe a movie in a while after I get to know you but not tonight ok." Koga looked at her, smiled, and walked away. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome to complain, "How could you say you will go with him?"

Kagome just sat down and said simply, "I'm not gonna go anywhere with him I just said that to get him to go away." Inuyasha had a look on his face that said, 'ohhhhh.' And he sat down again.

"So are you going to explain what happened in Spanish? How to you know the teacher?" Inuyasha asked her. Sango and Miroku looked at her shocked.

"You know the teacher?" Sango asked her. Kagome smiled and laughed nervously. "Kind of, she is my moms sister, as far as I know anyway."

"And what makes you think that?" Miroku asked, looking very interested in this.

"Because my moms maiden name was Casas, and Ms. Casas said she has a sister along with a niece and nephew."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back to Kagome, "I didn't know you have a brother Kagome. Where is he?" Sango said and she instantly knew it was a mistake to do so.

"He is with my mom, I don't know where they are, I haven't seen them for years." Kagome answered with a sad look on her face. She didn't look at anyone for a few minutes before she changed the subject and said, "So I wonder how next class is going to be."

Miroku said, "I don't know, I heard Mr. Norberg is a loon." Sango nodded and said, "Yea a friend who had him last year said that he was always doing crazy things but that he was fun most of the time." Kagome laughed just as the bell rang.

Inuyasha got up first and showed the others how to get to the next class. It WAS a new school for most of them but they didn't know how he knew his way around so well… and they didn't want to know. When they got there the teacher was sitting at his desk and he had the Justin Timberlake cd on. The class sat down confused and waited for an explanation.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Norberg and you are here for Algebra. If not then GET OUT!!!" He laughed and added, "no I'm just kidding."

One of the other students raised her hand and asked, "Why do you have on Justin Timberlake?" Mr. Norberg smiled and said, "You're Lindsey right? Well lots of people say I look like him so…"

Lindsey looked at Mr. Norberg like she was scared. The girl sitting in front of her said, "And who told you that? Justin is hot, you are…not." He just looked away and pretended like he didn't hear her.

"Anyway, I want to find out how much you know from other classes so we are going to play a game. It is called matho. It is kinda like bingo." He went on explaining the game and Kagome looked at Inuyasha giving him a crazy look that said, 'is this guy serious?' Inuyasha laughed and they started to play the game.

* * *

ok I am done with that chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed. I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update I was stuck a bit then I just didn't feel like writing. O and just so you know the schedule for Kagome and her friends was the schedule I had for the first half of the year at school. And yes there was a Mr. Norberg who made us play matho. It just wasn't on the first day of school. 

So now please go and review!!!


	13. ch 12 MATHO

Hello everyone, sorry it has taken so long to update my story. I have been really busy lately so I am really sorry about the delay. So now on with the chapter!

* * *

Giving up or Moving On?

Ch. 12 M-A-T-H-O

The class watched as Mr. Norberg wrote 35 answers on the board. "All you have to do it put an answer in each of the 24 blank squares. One of them is a free space," he explained as e walked around and passed out the paper matho game boards.

Kagome wrote numbers on the game sheet and looked around the classroom. There was a group of 5 girls who clearly knew each other from earlier. One of them was the Lindsey girl from earlier. Then there were a few people who looked like they knew others but only from today. Once everyone was finished with the board the game started.

"Ok we will start out with really simple solving questions. Solve for x in 3x96." Mr. Norberg stopped for a minute and gave them time to figure out the problem. "Ok let's see… Kristin T. do you have the answer?"

Kristin looked up at him, she was sitting next to Lindsey, "Um I think it is 32"

"Yep there you go see it's simple. Now if any of you wrote 32 on your board then mark off that square," Mr. Norberg said and continued the game. 20 minutes and 5 matho's later Mr. Norberg called a stop to the game. "Ok I will give each winner a homework pass if they sing the song." Everyone in the class looked at each other skeptically. "Come on it's not hard, if you won come up here."

5 people got up and walked to the front of the room, Inuyasha, Sango, Lindsey, Ashley and Robby. The 5 of them waited for Mr. Norberg to give them the song they were supposed to sing. Mr. Norberg handed them each a copy of the song that they were supposed to sing and walked to the corner of the room to watch. The 5 people all looked at each other and started to "sing" the song.

_There was a teacher had a game and matho was its name-o _

_M-A-T-H-O M-A-T-H-O M-A-T-H-O _

_And matho was its name-o_

While they sang the teacher was doing a really goofy dance in the corner that had a lot of clapping and stomping involved in it. The 5 people all quickly sat down again and waited until they got the homework pass. They kept playing the game until the end of the class period, it ended up that everyone got to have a free homework pass by the end of the class.

With only 5 minutes left they all got to sit and talk until the bell rang. "So what do you think about Mr. Norberg? He's kind of a nut if you ask me," Inuyasha said, looking at his friends.

"I think he is…fun," Kagome said hesitantly. Sango laughed at her, "Don't be modest the guy is a nut but o well, it was kinda funny I guess…" When the bell rang they all got up and went into the hall.

"Where is our next class?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, as he seemed to be the one to know his way around the place. "Follow me I will show you," Inuyasha answered and started to walk down the hall. They went about half way down that hall and turned left. They went all the way down the senior hallway to the other end and out a side door. They followed a sidewalk across the street and down a little to the door of the building. Once inside the other building they turned right and went down that hallway, their class was the next to last one on the left side.

They all went inside and sat down at one of the tables that has 4 seats at it. They waited a minute for the teacher to come in and start talking to the class about what they were going to do in the class. "Hello everyone, I am Mrs. Filbin and welcome to art one. We won't start anything today but I am going to tell you about what is gonna happen in here…" She went on for a few minutes and told them all the rules and what was going to happen. "I want you to do a getting to know you project because we have the time."

Inuyasha looked over at the clock, they had been in there for an hour and still had 30 minutes left to go. He sighed and turned back to the teacher while she told about the assignment. "I want you to draw anything, whatever you want to, use any value you know and any special techniques you have learned. This is just so I know the quality level for the work I can expect from you," she said as she passed out the paper and other materials used for drawing.

15 minutes later the teacher called an end to the drawings. She went around and collected all of them. Inuyasha had, by far, the best drawing in the class. It was an elaborate drawing of a dragon with giant flames coming out of its mouth. Kagome and Sango both drew simple hearts but curved them in different ways that made them look really pretty in the full piece. Finally, Miroku had a picture of what they thought was supposed to be Sango… but it was a little hard to tell because it was not the best quality of a drawing.

The rest of the class was just them sitting around and talking about stuff. When the bell rang they all went back across the street to get ready to go home.

* * *

Ok I am really sorry that it is really short but I didn't know what to do and I don't feel good at all right now. I was feeling bad because it has been so long so I put something up. Well hope you like it anyway, and please remember to review!!! 


	14. ch 13 A little Fun

Me: Inuyasha is all mine **evil laugh**

Inu: What the hell are you talking about? You don't own me!

Me: Of course I do little puppy **pats his head**

Inu: No you don't!

Me: Fine I don't but I will some day! Muahahahahaha

* * *

Giving up or Moving on

Ch 13 a little fun

Before they knew it Friday had come and Inuyasha and Kagome were both at home bored out of their minds. The two of them were both sitting on the couch watching TV. Not far away from each other but not right next to each other either. Kagome sighed and said, "can we go do something tonight? I am so bored now."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Yea I suppose we can, what do you want to do?" Kagome thought about it for a minute before getting a great idea.

"How about we go to a club or something I heard some other people talking about somewhere fun to go while we were at school," Kagome said excitedly. She was already thinking about what she could wear.

"We can't go to a club are you crazy? How would we get there? And once we get here how would we get in?" Inuyasha answered her with a smirk.

"We will find some way to get in. We can sneak in a back door or something."

"WHAT? No we can't."

"Yes we can"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

"See told you we could, let's call Sango and Miroku and ask them to come with," Kagome said as she jumped off the couch and ran to the phone. Inuyasha sat there for a minute thinking about what just happened. Kagome grabbed the phone and called Sango's house. "Hey Sango want to come with me and Inu to a club?"…"We will sneak in somehow come on have some fun…. Ok bring Miroku too, meet here in about 20 minutes" Kagome hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get changed leaving Inuyasha in the living room to think.

'Inu? Where did that come from? O well I should figure out when I am gonna wear…' Inuyasha looks down at what he has on, a pair of baggy black jeans and a blood red muscle shirt. 'I guess I will just leave this on.'

About 20 minutes later Sango and Miroku showed up at the door. Miroku had on an outfit similar to Inuyasha except purple instead of red. Sango had on a jean skirt that went about mid thigh and a pink top on. "Ready to go?" Sango asked Inuyasha as she walked in the house.

"We will be as soon as Kagome gets downstairs." Inuyasha went over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up the stairs, "Kagome come on we need to get going!"

"Ok I'm coming hold on," she said and a few seconds later she came down the stairs. When Inuyasha saw her his mouth dropped. She had on a tight leather skirt and a dark red halter-top and a pair of red high-heeled shoes. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs she said, "Ok come on let's go!" They all went outside and started to the club. The most popular club was the first one they went to. They figured they might as well try it.

When they walked up to the club the bouncer wouldn't let hem any where near it. They snuck around the back to try and find a way in but the only door back there was locked. The next 3 clubs they went to had the same thing.

"What are we gonna go? It is getting late and we haven't even gotten into a club yet," Sango said disappointed at their luck.

"There HAS to be somewhere that we can go." Kagome said as she looked around, as if expecting to see a club on the street.

"The only other place I can think of is the country club place. You know cowboy hats and country music. Not my style but it is better then nothing I suppose…" Miroku said.

"NO I am not going to a country club I refuse!" Inuyasha said as he turned away from the others.

"Aww come on Inu please!" Kagome begged him. He just shook his head and didn't say anything. 15 minutes and a lot of begging from Kagome later they were in front of the country club waiting to get in. The club was not very popular so they were able to go in, there was no bouncer needed.

As they walked into the building there were a lot more people in there then they imagined there would be. They walked around the edge of the place and found a table in the corner. "So shall we get some drinks?" Kagome asked as she looked over at the bar.

"We won't be able to," Miroku said.

"Oh I think me and Kagome could get a few out of that dude bar tending now," Sango said and they looked at the bar tender. He was a fairly god looking guy but he obviously liked the girls. He was leaning on the bar in front of a girl with long blond hair. Just like a typical guy. Kagome smiled at Sango and the two of them walked away through the crown to the bar. When they got there the bartender walked over to them pretty fast.

"Hello ladies how may I help you today?" He asked they with a sexy smile.

"Can we get 4 hurricanes please," Sango said him and he turned to get the drinks. (A.N. I don't know if they would serve hurricanes in a bar or not. But they do in my story and those things are REALLY GOOD and they can get you fucked up pretty good…I know from experience.) They paid for the drinks and went back over to the table, the bar tender looked disappointed that they weren't going to stay and chat but decided to go back to his blond friend from before.

When the girls got back to the table they handed a drink to each of the guys who had big smiles on their faces. "That was a little to east I think," Kagome said and Sango nodded in agreement.

"But o well lets have some fun." Inuyasha said as he took a big swig of his drink and led them all out to the dance floor. A new song was starting, it was an upbeat song that people seemed to really like because when it came on anyone not on the floor got up and ran on.

Well, I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted

Drinking son of a gun

I wear my jeans a little tight

Just to watch the little boys come undone

I'm here for the beer and the ball-busting band

Gonna get a little crazy just because I can

You know I'm here for the party

And I ain't leaving till they throw me out

Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some

You know I'm here, I'm here for the party

Everyone danced and had a great time until the end of the song. When the next one came on the Inu group went and got a drink from their table. After the drink they were all feeling a little dizzy but decided to go dance again anyway. The third song was another fast one that all the people loved.

It was Indiana, a summer day  
and I was three years old  
My momma said go out to play  
well, I did what I was told

She never saw it comin'  
when I turned the sprinkler on  
She looked up from the dishes  
and right there in the front lawn

Nothin' but cowboy boots  
sets your spirit free  
That wild wild western birthday suit  
is the remedy for modesty  
It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
but folks remember what you do  
in nothin', whoa nothin', but cowboy boots

Well all it takes, when you're eighteen  
is your buddy's double dare  
It was eight o'clock on a friday night  
in the middle of Town Square  
Couldn't hear the sirens  
'cause so many people cheered  
When the sheriff showed up,  
I was grinnin' ear to ear

In nothin' but cowboy boots  
sets your spirit free  
That wild wild western birthday suit  
is the remedy for modesty  
It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
but folks remember what you do  
in nothin', whoa nothin', but cowboy boots

I came home late tonight  
You just smiled at my surprise  
I see ya comin' down the hall, whoa  
in nothin', whoa

Nothin' but cowboy boots  
sets your spirit free  
That wild wild western birthday suit  
is the remedy for modesty  
It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
but folks remember what you do  
in nothin', whoa nothin',  
no no nothin', but those cowboy boots  
oh no no nothin', no  
nothin' but those cowboy boots

As that song came to an end the people calmed down a little as a slow song came on. Inuyasha, who now felt the total effect of the drink, pulled Kagome to him and they danced. Kagome, who was also gone, did not complain and they danced. Miroku did the same to Sango.

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and kissed her on the lips. No warning, just a full on kiss that she gladly returned. The two of them were dancing and not paying attention to the other people in the club. As far as they were concerned they were the only two people there. The two of them keep on dancing and kissing as other people notice and watch a little, not wanting to get caught but still wanting to see what was going to happen with the two of them.

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

Miroku and Sango are dancing a little way away from the rest of the people there. The two of them are caught up in the moment and not paying attention to anyone else. Sango looks up in Miroku's eyes and the two of them lean in for a kiss. It is a sweet kiss that had been waiting a long time to come out.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

As the song came to an end everyone started clapping and it pulled Kagome and Inuyasha back to the world of the living people. They both looked around and saw that people had been watching them dance, and because of their current condition they didn't care. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him again before dipping her back and kissing her again for show. All the spectators clapped again and Inuyasha took Kagome back to the table to sit down, Miroku and Sango were already there.

3 more drinks and 45 minutes later the four of them could hardly stand up because of the alcohol. They all went back onto the dance floor again so they could have more fun before they had to go home. Before the song ended Sesshomaru came into the club and looked around. He spotted them and went over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Inuyasha as he pulled him to the side of the floor.

"Dancing what do you think I am doing?" Inuyasha answered him as he swayed a little.

"Are you drunk?" Sesshomaru asked him but didn't need an answer. "Come on we are going now," Sesshomaru, said as he dragged Inuyasha out of the club, Kagome Sango and Miroku following them out to the car that Sesshomaru had with him. He drove Sango and Miroku to their houses and took Inuyasha and Kagome home before driving off again.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the house Inuyasha went up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Come on baby lets go upstairs…"

* * *

Well all done now, what do you think is going to happen next? Well please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update so review! 


	15. ch 14 Regret?

Hello everyone. I am sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy with school projects and crap like that so yea… I hope you like this chapter! LEMON I REPEAT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch. 14 Regret?

Kagome giggled as her and Inuyasha went into the house and stumbled up the stairs. As soon as they reached Inuyasha's room they started to kiss. Just kiss at first, but it was heated and full of passion. Both of them were still very drunk and didn't care what was happening to them so they let their emotions go without any thought. The two of them were caught in the moment and didn't notice that they were moving until Kagome tripped. She fell on the ground and landed on her back with Inuyasha on top of her.

Both of them were startled for a second and just looked at each other. Inuyasha quietly tried to talk but Kagome couldn't get anything out of it except "Kagome…. I…. you." Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers again and Kagome kissed back. Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's sides and to the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up and off of her, breaking the kiss only long enough for the shirt to pass her head and he took her lips again.

Kagome moaned and pressed her body up against Inuyasha's, craving the feel of his flesh on hers but having both pairs of pants getting in the way. Kagome broke the kiss and gave Inu a sexy grin before pulling off his shirt and flipping them over so that she was on the top. Inuyasha was surprised at her actions but because of the alcohol level in his system he just grinned at the new situation.

Kagome Kissed him on the lips and started kissing her way down his chest until she got to the top of his pants. Once she got there she untied the top of them and slowly pushed them over his hips and down his legs along with his boxers. Kagome moved and took him length into her mouth. She started to suck on it a little but didn't get far before Inuyasha pushed her off of him and flipped them over.

"No playing now," he said to her with a slight slur in his voice. He pulled her pants down quickly wanting to hurry up and take her because of the pressure he was feeling.

"I don't think so Inu," Kagome said back to him and she flipped him over from the top of her right after he finished pulling her pants off. When she pushed him off of her he hit the bed. Both of them looked at each other then at the bed and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and practically threw her onto the top of the bed. He climbed up after her and crawled over her body with a sexy smirk on his face.

Kagome was getting tired of waiting just like Inuyasha was. "Inu come on," she said to him and when he was close enough she flipped them over again and positioned herself over his length, ready to get the real action going.

"No way," Inuyasha said and flipped them over yet again. He put himself at her entrance and before she could react he was inside of her. Kagome gasped and gripped Inuyasha's back. She moved her body up towards Inuyasha and he kept going. He went in and out of her faster and faster. He wanted to hold nothing back so he didn't. Kagome was on the edge of ecstasy and was moaning while moving her body, wanting to feel Inuyasha inside of her as much as she could.

Inuyasha could feel that he was close to release but didn't stop at all. His body lurched forward as a powerful release spilled into Kagome. Inuyasha only stopped for a few seconds before starting up again. This time he went a little slower. Kagome moaned and pressed his body against hers, begging for something to happen that would help her desires. A couple minutes later it came, Kagome felt her walls tighten around Inuyasha as her release came. Inuyasha came again right after her. When they were done Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, panting. "Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "Hmm?"

"I think I love you." Inuyasha said as he fell asleep. Kagome didn't think about it much and followed in into a deep sleep a minute later.

Blinking slightly against the light Kagome tried to get the headache to go away. She looked around and noticed that she was in bed with Inuyasha and they were both completely naked! 'What the fuck happened last night?' Kagome thought. After a minute she cold remember it vaguely. 'Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe I did that with Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as tears started to swell in her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was still asleep. She shook him slightly to wake him up and he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kagome. As the events of last night came back to him his eyes went wide and his face pale. He looked at Kagome and saw that she had some tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I am sorry… I don't know what I was thinking last night." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome's tears fell harder and Inuyasha pulled her body to his to comfort her. After a minute Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked him.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

Kagome looked at him for a second before answering. "You are my best friend, I don't want to lose that."

"Me neither so are we supposed to just act like it didn't happen?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded a little in response, not knowing what else to say. "Ok, then we can try."

The next few days went by and were kind of odd at the beginning but got better. In about a week Kagome and Inuyasha were pretty much back to how they had been before, laughing and playing like there was nothing wrong. The two of them were sitting on the couch and the phone rang. Inuyasha went to pick it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, is Kagome there?"

"Oh hey Sango, hold on a sec." Inuyasha said to the phone and he called Kagome over and handed it to her.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked her with a smile.

"I want to know if you want to go with me to the movies Friday night."

"Um hold on a sec let me check," Kagome said and she looked at the calendar. "Sure I can nothing else is planned so yea."

"Ok great I can't wait, see you tomorrow," Sango said and hung up.

Kagome went to hang up and her face fell instantly as she looked at the calendar more closely. 'Oh no… I am 3 days late…'

* * *

Ok I am really sorry it took so long to update. I had a big project for English then I got sick and now I have ANOTHER big project for English so I am so so so sorry that it took so long. I know it is a little short but I wanted to give you something…

So did u get that? Kagome is 3 days late…. She had sex about a week ago…. Is she pregnant? Could she be? Well you will have to wait and find out. Ha ha ha ha ha!


	16. ch 15 Nerves

Hello everyone. Welcome back yet again. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. To WhiteTigress666, a hurricane is a type of alcoholic drink; It kind of tastes like blue cool aid with a kick. Very good if you ever have the chance to try it, do. It comes in big bottles… lol. Yes I am only 15, how do I know what it tastes like? Well I can't tell you that right now… lol.

Well now on with the chapter!

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch. 15 nerves

Kagome stood there stiff as a rock. She had so many thoughts running through her head that she didn't know what to do with all of them. She was late yes, but did that mean she had to be pregnant? It had happened before. Every once and a while she would come a couple days late and nothing was wrong. 'What am I supposed to do?' Kagome thought to herself frantically. She looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch again, as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing could be. 'Should I tell him?' Kagome wondered. It was not a conversation she wanted to have.

'Tomorrow,' she thought, 'if it still hasn't come tomorrow then I will tell him something about it. No one else even knows so I would have to tell him about it. God I wish I had told Sango about it now…'

She went and sat down next to Inuyasha on the couch and watched some move T.V. Trying to get her mind off of it. Before she knew it, it was late and they were both ready to go to sleep. Kagome talked Inuyasha into sleeping in his own bed for once and left her with the couch. She was fine with the couch though so it didn't really matter.

Kagome lay down on the couch and prayed for her period to some. She wanted it so bad, which was not something that girls normally pray for; well unless they are scared they are pregnant of course. Before she knew it she was in a deep sleep, not to be woken till the next morning when the sun comes through the curtains.

As soon as her eyes opened she ran to the bathroom and looked to see if she had gotten her period during the night. She was praying for it, but it didn't come. She walked out of the bathroom trying to suppress a tear. She knew now that she had to tell Inuyasha but she didn't know how she was going to do that. She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Before long she couldn't handle it and let the tears fall. About a minute later she heard Inuyasha come down the stairs and into the living room.

She tried to stop crying before he got in there but it was no use. When he opened the door there was a strong scent of tears that assaulted his nose. He looked over at Kagome and went next to her on the couch. He looked at her and said "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and tried even harder to stop crying but she couldn't; the tears kept falling. Inuyasha felt bad and put an arm around her and asked her if she was all right again. This time she shook her head violently and started sobbing. Inuyasha instantly pulled her to him in order to comfort her. "Kagome what is wrong? Please tell me."

Through the sobs Kagome managed to choke out, "I'm just…. So scared." Inuyasha was really confused when she said this and decided to just wait and see if she would say anything else. After a minute she was able to stammer out a few more words. "I am afraid…. That I might be… p…. p…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He knew what she was going to say, she was scared that she is pregnant. He didn't know what to think about it. He held her tighter to his chest. No matter what happened he was not going to abandon her. So many times people left because they were scared, or because they didn't care. But Inuyasha decided from the beginning that he wasn't going to do that. "Kag, what makes you could be… pregnant?"

Kagome managed to calm her tears enough to talk somewhat normally. "I am a few days late, I know I shouldn't be worried this much, it could not mean anything… but I can't help it." Inuyasha comforted her the best he could.

Both of them stayed home from school that day. They were waiting to see what would happen. While Kagome took a nap on the couch Inuyasha ran out and bought a pregnancy test. He thought that it would help, that they both needed to know for their own sake. Ignoring the memories of the odd stairs he got while he was purchasing it he went inside and woke up Kagome.

"Kag, I went and got a test while you were sleeping. I think you should try it… you know if you can," he said to her quietly. Kagome nodded and got up. She took the test out of his hand and went to the bathroom.

Inuyasha waited outside the door of the bathroom. He wanted to know… soon what was going to happen. 10 agonizing minutes later Kagome opened the door, fresh tears running down her face and showed him the test.

* * *

Ok that chapter is all done. I hope you like it. I know it is kind of short and I am sorry but that was just a good spot for me to stop it… I have stuff planned on what will happen… but not that much so give ideas! Well they would probably be better after a couple chapters because there will a pretty big twist really soon… hee hee hee well hope you liked it. REVIEW! 


	17. ch 16 Tears

Hi there, I am sorry it took so mlong to update this story. I have been really busy I am so sorry. Well on with the chapter!

* * *

Giving up or Moving On?

Ch. 16 Tears

Inuyasha waited outside the door of the bathroom. He wanted to know… soon what was going to happen. 10 agonizing minutes later Kagome opened the door, fresh tears running down her face and showed him the test.

Inuyasha took the test in his hand and looked at it. Instantly he has the tears to match Kagome's. It was positive she was pregnant. He went over to her and held her in his arms while she cried into his chest. The two of them stayed there for a few minutes and just thought about what was going to happen. 'How did I let this happen?' Inuyasha thought while tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. "Kagome come on lets go in the other room ok?" He said softly to Kagome who had stopped crying but was really quiet. She nodded her head slowly and god up with Inuyasha and they walked into the living room.

When they got in the living room they sat down and Kagome said, "What are we going to do about the baby?"

Inuyasha took Kagome's chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. He told her, "I will not let anything bad happen to you or my child. I promise you that there will be nothing to worry about," and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Before they knew what was going on a month had passed… and they had not told anyone about the baby yet. Kagome was getting nervous because her tummy was not as flat as it used to be. It was not big, but before she was just so skinny that any change was noticeable. Once Sango noticed but she just said she started eating too much at Inuyasha's house, and because of how much a pig Inuyasha was it was not questioned any further.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were currently at the diner eating burgers and fries. Kagome was not eating much but the rest of them were getting into it. "Kag, what's wrong with you?" Miroku asked her through a mouth-full of food. She just shook her head and the rest of them kept eating.

"Can we go somewhere?" Sango asked. "It is Friday, I am bored. How bout we go back to that club from before."

Inuyasha paled and Kagome looked scared. "No… how about we just go see a movie," Inuyasha said with a quick glance at Kagome. Sango looked between the two of them and knew there was a secret there but didn't want to press the matters here… she would find out later.

"Ok lets go see a movie then, how about we see star wars," Miroku said, clearly clueless about what was going on. The four of them all walked out of the door and Inuyasha drove them all to the theatre in his car. Star Wars was a great movie and after it all 4 of them were going to go back to Sango's house to just hang out and have some fun.

"How about we get going," Inuyasha said as they all got to the car. It was now dark outside and they were pretty tired but not ready to call it a night. Inuyasha carefully pulled out of the parking lot and started on his way over to Sango's house. Laughter filled the car as the 4 teens just listened to music and waited for the light to turn green.

The light turned green and Inuyasha pulled out into the intersection. Before anyone knew what happened Kagome was screaming and instantly it all went black.

Four hours later Inuyasha was laying in a hospital bed with I.V's in his arms and a really bad headache. He sat up and tried to figure out what was going on. When he saw Miroku and Sango sitting in chairs in the next room he felt a chill go up his spine. 'Where is Kagome? Is she alright, and what about our baby?' Almost as if he was heard Miroku looked up and Inuyasha saw tears in his eyes.

Miroku got up and waked into the room with Inuyasha. He walked over to the bed slowly and said softly, "Kagome is not doing good. The doctor said she will probably die soon, we were so scared that you weren't going to wake up in time to see her… get into the wheelchair and I will take you to her room if you want to see her before she…" Miroku couldn't finish the sentence but Inuyasha knew what was going to happen.

Wincing with pain he got out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Miroku pushed him into the other room and he saw Kagome on a bed with a doctor standing over her. Miroku pushed the chair over next to the bed and walked to the side of the room just as Sango came into the room and stood next to him.

Inuyasha looked at the doctor and then back at Kagome, tears swelling in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. The tears fell from his eyes as he watched her slowly breathe and how it was getting shallower by the second. "Is there any chance?" he asked the doctor quietly… The doctor just shook his head. "What about my child?" Inuyasha said and he heard gasps coming from the corner.

"The child was not developed enough to live on its own. She will die when her mother does."

Inuyasha was stuck, eh didn't have anything he could do to help them, either of them. He watched Kagome for a second more before hoisting himself up and into the bed next to her. The doctor looked shocked and moved as if he was going to stop him but didn't. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his body and held her tight. She was his life, his love, and he was not going to let her go…alone. He held her hand and felt her squeeze it softly. He stopped moving for a moment and looked down at her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gave a small smile. Inuyasha was shocked and leaned over to give her a kiss. She kissed him back but only for a second. Inuyasha looked again and could tell she was trying to talk. He leaned over so he could hear her and she said softly, "I'm sorry…. I love you." He looked at her again and said; "don't be sorry, I just can't stand to see you in so much pain."

Kagome smiled again and closed her eyes, never to open them again, as Inuyasha cried his eyes out while desperately clinging to her lifeless body.

* * *

OK I KNOW SOMEONE IS GOING TO WANT TO KILL ME AND IM SORRY! Not only did I make her pregnant, but I killed her too, again I'm SORRY!

I am also sorry that it took so long to update, but I was busy! I had about 3 reports one after another. It was not fun I assure you. I Have…4 chapters left of this story and then it will be over. I plan on having it 20 chapters. Don't worry the end will be a happy one. I know you are thinking about how the hell I can do that but it will happen don't worry. Well now that is done so REVIEW!


	18. AN PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone, I have a small dilemma I don't know what to do about the Kag Situation.

I have been thinking about it a bit and I want to know what you all think about it. The way I look at it I have 3 choices.

1.) Leave Kagome dead and well… I don't want to ruin it for you so I wont give details on what happens but it would still have a happy ending.

2.) Make Kagome come back to life and have more crap happen to her but it would again be a happy ending.

3.) Do BOTH of them in a chapter 16 A and B submission. Kind of like a pick your own ending depending on the person. The problem with this one is that it would take longer for me to update because I would have to have both of the chapters done before I submit it otherwise it would not be fair. If you are willing to wait the time for that then I would be happy to do it but it is up to you…

SO please tell me which one you would like to see/read from me and I shall get to work!

INPORTANT! If you review to this then so not wign in, just use your pen name as your name and submit it as annonomous because if you dont then when I replace this with the real chapter then you will not be able to review!


	19. Ch 17A Kiss of Life

Hello there everyone! Just so you know I am doing a pick your own Ending type of thing here. I am going to have 2 different ways the story can go. 17A Kagome will be ALIVE! 17 B Kagome will be beyond help! I hope that doesn't confuse you at all, I am going to work hard to get them both finished fast so that you don't have to wait to long for the updates. I do still have another story to work on so I am hoping that I will have enough time and willpower to work fast. I am out of school so that should not be to hard to do! So now ENJOY!

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Chapter 17 A Kiss of life

Inuyasha stayed there holding Kagome's dead body in his arms. He loved her with all of his heart, and she didn't even get to know about it before she died. With tears streaming down his eyes he looked up at her sweet face. It was still so beautiful, no matter how bruised it might look from the accident. She looked like she was sleeping, as if he could kiss her and have her just wake up. Slowly he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss that would have been breath taking… if she had breath. Inuyasha felt something strange go through his mind as he remembered something.

He jumped up and looked for something that he could use to cut himself. He found a small blade on a table next to Kagome's bed and grabbed it. Before anyone could say anything he sliced his wrist, right across the center of it. The doctor looked shocked and tried to pull the knife out of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha let him have it, he did what he needed to do. Quickly he brought his wrist up to his mouth so that there was blood in his mouth and on his lips. He then lowered his mouth to Kagome again and made the blood go into her mouth.

He kept it there for a minute, praying that the blood would soak into her skin and do what he had planned on it doing. He could hear a faint heartbeat and pulled back. A few seconds later the machines that were still hooked up to Kagome started to beep and the doctor dropped the bloody knife on the floor as his jaw dropped. Kagome was opening her eyes slowly and looking up at Inuyasha with such love in her eyes he never thought it was possible.

Sango and Miroku ran over to the bed and saw that Kagome was awake… no…alive again. "How did you do that Inuyasha?" Sango all but yelled him as she threw herself at her friend and held her tight, knocking Inuyasha out of the way as she did.

"It was my demon blood. Demon blood can heal and I had read before that it had the power to bring people back to life, but only if both of them loved each other deeply. I was praying now more then ever that Kagome had loved me as much as I loved her," Inuyasha said. He still had tears running down his face and dripping off of his chin. "I do not know about what will happen with out child though, I don't think the little one will have been brought back as well."

"When were you going to tell us that Kagome was pregnant? And when in the hell did it happen?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha with his own tears on his face.

"We didn't know how you would talk it… it happened the night we got home after that club we went to."

The doctor was able to pull himself back together to tell the others that they needed to leave for a few minutes to that he could do an examination and see if Kagome was all right now, and if the child was alive. Inuyasha was allowed to stay in the room and Sango and Miroku were shooed into the hall to wait.

After the examination Inuyasha was informed that the baby was dead, there was nothing he could do for it now. Inuyasha just sat there and held Kagome while she cried into his chest, she had finally gotten to the point where she WANTED the child… not it was taken away from her.

Sango and Miroku were told about what happened and they were both shocked, they were not sure if they should be sad about the loss of the baby or not at first. However, when they saw how Kagome was reacting to it they knew that it was something that would be missed in their lives.

A week later Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in a graveyard with a small grave in front of them. "I still don't get what the point of the grave was. The baby wasn't even big enough to have to burry," Kagome said while she stood and looked at the grave while being held in Inuyasha's arms.

"Neither do I but it doesn't really matter all that much, I wanted to make sure that our child was remembered so I had the grave made," Inuyasha said with a smile. He held Kagome tighter and they left the graveyard. "So how about we go and get some food somewhere on the way home?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and they wandered into a restaurant close to the graveyard.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other, Inuyasha refused to let go of Kagome, almost as if he was scared that he would lose her if he did. Dinner came and the two of them ate it and enjoyed every bite of it. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was nervous about something and was sick of having to wait to find out what it was so she finally asked him about it.

"Inuyasha what is your problem? You have been sitting here nervous for like 15 minutes. Did you like magically learn how to think about things or something?" Kagome asked him with a smirk.

Inuyasha laughed and smiled, but it was not a true smile. He was really thinking about something that had been bothering him since that day in the hospital. The thing is… he loved Kagome and yet had never told her. Sure she must have known he did because she would not be alive if he didn't but still… he felt like he needed top tell her formally... in some way.

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked at him with concern on her face and urged him to continue. "I…well the thing is… I think… that I… I… um… well… I love you Kagome," he said and he looked straight into her eyes. "I love you more then I would have ever thought I could."

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Sure she somehow knew that he loved her but she had never heard him actually say it before. She loved him to... and she knew what to do about it. "Well you know what Inuyasha. I love you too."

A hooded man stood in the corner and watched the little confession of the two teenagers. One of them looked awfully familiar but her back was to him. He knew who it was though it was Kagome. He knew it was her and he was not going to give up on getting her back.

Slowly he got up and walked out the door, waiting for the right moment to strike and put his plan into action.

Inuyasha paid for the food and they got ready to leave. After they got outside Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome once again and they started toward the house. When they were less then a block down the street he stopped, heart beating fast. "Someone is in there, and he or she is watching us," he said softly into Kagome's ear while slightly moving his head to the side to indicate the alley to their right. Kagome nodded and started to walk faster.

Before they were able to take 10 steps Inuyasha was suddenly hit in the head with something hard and he was knocked to the ground. Kagome knelled next to him to see if he was ok. When he opened his eyes she smiled but his eyes got wide and he tried to get Kagome to move but it was to late.

Kagome was grabbed around the middle and carried off my a hooded stranger into thie night. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after them, with every intention of getting his love back.


	20. ch 17B Shes Gone

Hello everyone, this is chapter 17B, do NOT just think it is a continuation of the last chapter because it is not. It is a different ending. I am hoping that this way of posting 2 endings will not confuse anyone to much. Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Chapter 17B She's Gone

Inuyasha stayed there holding Kagome's dead body for as long as he could. He did not want to let go of it but knew he was going to have to eventually. Until then he was going to hold her as tight as he could, almost as if he could get her to come back to life with the tears running down his face.

The doctor gave him a few minutes before having him get up and leave the room so that he could clean up the body and make her as beautiful as she was before. Inuyasha sat in the waiting room with Sango and Miroku. All of them were crying but Inuyasha was crying the hardest. She came to him when she needed his help. She counted on him to keep her safe… but he failed. He learned to love her and she was gone before he was able to tell her.

"Do you think we should call Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha looked at him for a minute before nodding slightly. "Ok I will do it," Miroku said while he stood up to go to the phone. A few minutes later he came back and told them that Sesshomaru was on the way. He would know what to do with the arrangements for the funeral and stuff like that.

When Sesshomaru walked in the door he looked as if he was close to teas of his own but he refused to let them fall. Inuyasha looked up at his brother, tears rolling down his face. Sesshomaru came over to Inuyasha and tried to comfort him as best he could without having to burst out in tears himself. When the doctor came into the waiting room Sesshomaru got up to talk with him about arranging for the body to be moved from the hospital so that it could be buried.

Before they left everyone was allowed to see Kagome one more time. They went in the room where she was being kept but did not stay very long because of how sad it made everyone. On the way home Sesshomaru dropped off Sango and Miroku at home before going home himself with Inuyasha.

When they got home Inuyasha just went up to his room and went to his bed, crying his eyes out again. Sesshomaru went up a few minutes later to try and comfort his brother, but could not do much so he left him there to try and work through it on his own. Inuyasha could not get the thoughts out of his mind about Kagome. He thought about her, and he thought that he would not be able to live without her. He knew it would never be the same, and he knew that he would not be able to be happy like he was when she was near. He knew he was not going to be able to just forget her… and he didn't want to forget about her anyway. Inuyasha stayed like that all night, he stayed like that until he cried himself to sleep and dreamed about being able to see Kagome just one more time…

3 days later Inuyasha was standing next to an empty grave, waiting for Kagome to be lowered into the ground. Miroku walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Since Kagome's death Inuyasha had been a wreck! He was letting himself just go, he was not eating, not going outside anywhere, hell, he had only taken one shower and that was because he didn't want to smell bad at the funeral.

They waited for a while before going back into the main building where Kagome's body was sitting for people to come and view. Inuyasha had refused to go in the room with the body, he didn't want to see her again before she was buried, he knew he would just start the crying all over again and right now his eyes felt like they would just fall out with his tears. Miroku and Sango were working on how to get him to go see her one more time before she is in the ground. If he doesn't they knew he would regret it later.

"Come on Inuyasha you have to go see her one more time. If you don't go I know you will regret it later." Sango said to him in a calm voice, although her insides were about as bad as Inuyasha looked on the outside.

Sesshomaru walked into the room while Sango was pleading with Inuyasha to go in and went over to them, "Inuyasha I would suggest you go in there, not only to see her but… her father managed to arrive."

Inuyasha looked at him in shock, why would her father care, he didn't seem to care before. Without another word Inuyasha walked into the other room and saw a man standing in front of the coffin that was holding Kagome. He walked over to him and could smell that it was Kagome's dad they smelled very similar to one another. When he got up to the man the man turned around. He looked sad but nowhere near as sad as Inuyasha was.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was asked by the man and he just nodded. "I want to thank you for what you did. You made her happy in the end, that was good of you."

Inuyasha was shocked he always thought that Kagome's father had hated her. "I thought you didn't give a shit about her. She had enough bruises when she got here for anyone to see that."

The man looked like he was going to be sick, "Yes I know, I was always so angry and I would drink so I wouldn't be angry. It started when her mom left… well that's when it got a lot worse. When she left it knocked some cense into my head… I noticed how much I cared about my daughter."

Inuyasha just nodded and held out his hand, Kagome's father shook it and the two of them stood there and let the tears fall. Inuyasha was hurt far more then her father was, but at least he not knew that Kagome was not totally hated by her family and that helped him a lot.

Later that night Kagome was lowered into the ground and everyone said their final goodbyes. Everyone was crying but Inuyasha had stopped. He looked as if he was deep in thought and everyone was just happy that he had stopped balling so they left him alone. He stood next to the grave long after everyone else went in to eat. He could see the coffin still, it was not covered yet but it was in the ground. That is where he made him final promise to his love, "Kagome I promise I will be with you again… soon," before turning around and heading home for the night.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I had to go to a work thing for the week and it was a lot of work so I kind of didn't feel like writing much after it…. As you can see I am doing number 3 and I will do my best to update fast! 


	21. Ch 18A Found

I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update. I really have been busy, and when I had time I just didn't feel like writing sorry. Well I shall get right into it.

* * *

Giving up or moving on?

Ch. 18A Found

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could down the alley, following his nose to figure out where Kagome was taken. He could smell her only faintly and could not figure out why. Suddenly all the scent of Kagome disappeared and he skidded to a halt. He stood there desperately searching for any noise, any sign as to where Kagome might be. He could hardly hear over his racing heart and his mind was in to much of a panic to think straight.

'I can't find her on my own, I need help…' Inuyasha thought to himself looking around as if hoping help would pop out of the walls around him. Thinking fast he turned around and ran as fast as he could over to Sango's house. She somehow could always find people and was willing to beg her for help, even though he dint think that would be necessary. He ran up to her door and flung it open without stopping to knock.

Sango and Miroku looked up from their place on the couch and both instantly went deep red. "Inuyasha have you ever heard of…" Miroku started to say but was cut off my Inuyasha going over to the couch and grabbing both of them and pulling them towards the door, not caring that they were only half dressed.

"Come on you have to help me Kagome is missing, there was a creepy dude who took her and I cant find her, I was looking for her but her scent disappeared before I could find her and I don't know how!" Inuyasha dragged both of them to the door before they managed to figure out what he was saying.

Sango pulled herself out of Inuyasha's grasp and turned to face him. "Wait… let me get this straight… Kagome was taken buy some guy and you need our help to find her?"

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled, "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"Nothing, come on lets go."

Within a matter of minutes they were back to the place where Inuyasha had lost the scent of her before. Sango stood and looked around carefully, hoping to see something that Inuyasha had missed that would lead them to Kagome. They walked a little further down the alley and saw that many different alleys branched off in different directions. It was like a maze and they couldn't find the end.

"Inuyasha look!" Sango said pointing down one of the alleys to their right to where there was a small dumpster sitting there. There was a piece of cloth that was hanging off of the dumpster… along with some blood.

Inuyasha ran up to the dumpster and grabbed the cloth off of the dumpster, the cloth belonged to Kagome… and so did the blood. "Come on!" he yelled as he took off down the alley trying to find Kagome again. Before long he could smell something that kind of smelled like Kagome but it was mixed with something else. Then he smelt the tears. His heart gave a jolt as he rounded the corner and saw that Kagome was on the ground covered on blood. As he tried to get closer he was thrown back by an invisible force. The same thing happened to Sango and Miroku when they tried to get near her.

Inuyasha stood and sniffed carefully. He could smell something in the corner behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Kagome's father. 'That's why I missed him before, I thought the scent was Kagome but it was him, they smell so similar…' "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Inuyasha asked him with a growl that sounded to threatening the man took a step back.

"She is my daughter and I will do what I wish with her. She disobeyed me and needed to be punished. You got here before I was able to finish her punishment." He replied with a smirk that sickened Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome; now that he really looked he saw the way she was laying on the ground. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was on top of them. She looked as if she was barely conscious and her clothes were torn and pushed to the sides in odd ways. Not only that but her skirt was pushed up to her hips exposing her underwear and showing that she had been abused in that area some, her thighs were bleeding and there were cute all over them.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Kagome's father. Somehow he managed to get out of the way of Inuyasha's attack before he was hit. He moved with speed that was so… inhuman it was not natural. Then a thought hit him, this guy was a demon, and that meant Kagome was a half demon. He didn't have time to think about it before he was dodging an attack from the older demon. "I am gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged again. His anger was boiling over and his demon features were becoming more visible.

His face changed from his human face, right past his normal face and went to a face that was full of anger and hatred. Before anyone could say anything both demons were locked in a battle, blood flew all over, curses were yelled, and Sango and Miroku had to run for cover.

A few confusing minutes later everything went quiet and Sango looked to see what happened, praying that Inuyasha won. She saw that both of the demons were un conscious and Kagome was able to get up and crawl over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up a few seconds later and pulled Kagome tightly against his body. "Are you ok Kagome? I am so sorry it took so long to find you. I am so sorry," Inuyasha said while tears started to fall from his eyes and run down his now normal cheeks.

"Its ok Inuyasha I forgive you. I knew you would come I knew it," Kagome said as she tried to keep herself from crying as well.

Sango cleared her throat and Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at her, still holding each other close. "What are we gonna do about him?" She asked pointing to Kagome's dad.

"I will run and get the cops, we can have them take care of him," Miroku said. He was gone in a flash, running as fast as he could to find some help.

"If he gets the cops, I don't know what will happen to me… I might have to leave," Kagome said with tears now escaping her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome Sesshomaru will pull some strings and make sure you can stay with us. I will make sure you don't go any where," Inuyasha said to her as he smiled.

"You know that if Sesshomaru gets Kagome in his custody then you two would be considered brother and sister. I don't think that would work…" Sango said quietly. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other but didn't say anything. "I may have a way to get around that though…"Sango said with a smirk on her face. "You will just have to wait and find out what it is later."

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled again and looked back to one another before Inuyasha spoke, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said as they sat there and waited for the help to arrive.

* * *

OK again I am really sorry that took so long, I am gonna finish this thing as fast as I can because if I don't try to finish it fast I am afraid it will take forever to be updated so keep an eye out for more soon. 


	22. Ch 18B Moving on?

Hello there, this is the part where Kagome is dead; to read what comes right before this you need to go to the part that says chapter 17B.

* * *

Giving up or moving on?

Ch. 18B Moving on?

Inuyasha went straight up to his room when he got home. He got into bed and stayed there for 3 days before his brother actually thought to come in and see if he was ok. Sesshomaru made him eat some food and go take a shower before letting him get back into the bed.

"Kagome would want you to be happy little brother. This is not what she would have wished for you to be doing with your life now," Sesshomaru said before turning to leave the room.

Now Inuyasha was stuck with the guilt because he knew what his brother said was true. Kagome was a person who wanted others happy... no matter what. Inuyasha rolled out of bed after contemplating for a few minutes and went down stairs. He ate some earlier but he was still hungry so he got some more food. As he say down to eat it Sesshomaru came back into the room and looked at him.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked him little brother after watching him for a minute. Inuyasha just shrugged and didn't say anything back to him. "Why don't you go out today, go see some people and feel the sun for a while. It will do you good." Inuyasha nodded and finished his food before standing up and going out the front door. Sesshomaru signed and cleaned up the mess that his brother made.

Inuyasha walked without thinking where he was going. He walked for a little and arrived at the library. He shrugged and went inside and was going to look for a book to read that would keep his mind off of everything. When he went back to the section with the good fantasy books he stopped dead, there were two people sitting there kissing, they were so into it that they didn't even notice that Inuyasha was there.

He tried to ignore them but that first sight had pulled at his heart and he could feel some tears coming again. He grabbed a book that he knew Kagome had liked before and checked it out quickly, trying his best to get away from the library before he started crying.

When he went outside started walking again, not thinking about where, and ended up near the cemetery. He hesitated for a second before going in and walking over to where Kagome was buried. The earth was still soft and he could tell that it was very recently finished. He sat down in front of the headstone and traced the words "KAGOME HIGURASHI" with his finger.

"Hey Kagome, I miss you down here. I really do. I don't know how I am going to be able to just move on like so many people say I should. I still love you… and I always will. I got your favorite book here, would you like to hear some of it?" Inuyasha said to the stone, knowing that Kagome was listening from where ever she was.

He turned around and put his back against the headstone and started to read out loud to Kagome. 4 chapters into the book his back was starting to hurt and it was starting to get dark, he knew he had to go soon.

Slowly he closed the book and turned around again to look at the headstone. "I have to go now Kagome, it is getting late and you know how Sesshomaru is with me being late. I will be back sometime and keep reading to you I promise." As he stood up he felt the wind blow around and he could have sworn he felt what felt like a hand gently caressing his cheek. "I love you too Kagome," he said to her.

Later that night Inuyasha was sitting in front of his computer looking at the screen. Kagome's picture was still on it and he had forgotten about that when he turned it on to go online for a while. He was holding in the tears barely but they were under control for the moment. He signed on and started talking to some of his other friends.

As he was talking he thought about something. He opened his buddy list and found Kagome's screen name before deleting it from the list. She isn't gonna be on any more… As the name disappeared so did his control and he stared sobbing again. "I cant take this, I cant do it any more." He said to himself before getting up and going to the bathroom.

He opened the cabinet and took out some pills, sleeping pills. "I need to sleep… for a long time." He said quietly to himself before twisting the top off and tipping a bunch of pills into his hand. He threw them all into his mouth and swallowed them with some water. While they were going down his throat he thought about how many he had just taken. '14 sleeping pills… that should keep me sleeping for a while I think.'

He turned to go back to his room to sleep but he passed out before he was able to take 2 steps. With a thump he hit the ground and was out cold. Sesshomaru was coming in the house just as he hit the ground and he ran upstairs to see what happened.

He froze as he saw the bottle of pills on the sink and his brother on the floor. He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance, explaining that he thought his brother overdosed on sleeping pills. When he hung up the phone he went to the bottle and looked inside. There were 4 pills left in it. 'I bought this bottle 3 days ago, I had 2 and there are 4 in here… so he took…14!' Sesshomaru started to panic; he hadn't thought Inuyasha would take that many pills. He ran to the front door and let in the people who were going to take Inuyasha to the hospital and showed then where he was so they could load him into the ambulance.

4 hours and a stomach pump later Sesshomaru looked at his brother as he started to wake up from his deep sleep. "Sess… what happened?"

"That is what I would like to know," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

Inuyasha groaned and put a hand to his head, "Ouch my head…. I took a couple sleeping pills so that I could sleep for a while and not worry about dreams or anything like that. I didn't think it would hurt like this though."

"YOU IDIOT! You took FOURTEEN PILS! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT WOULD HURT YOU?" Sesshomaru yelled, which caused Inuyasha to flinch and hold his head with both hands.

"I'm sorry Sess… I didn't think… it was just… all so much… I'm sorry." Inuyasha said softly.

Sesshomaru calmed down and moved out of the way so the doctor could examine Inuyasha, he had heard Sesshomaru yelling and came to investigate. "He seems fine now, that headache will be gone soon don't worry about it. If you want to you can go home after you eat something," the doctor told them.

Inuyasha ate his food and as soon as he was done him and Sesshomaru went back to the house. On the way home they passed the cemetery and Inuyasha felt sad again. 'I'm sorry Kagome,' he thought. 'It didn't work like I planned, next time it will though I promise.'

* * *

ALL DONE! Please review and tell me what you think of it! I shall update soon I hope… 


	23. ch 19A Lets get this over with

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch. 19A lets get it over with

As soon as the cops got there they took the older man into the station to finalize his punishment. Another cop stayed with the kinds and asked Kagome to tell him exactly what happened. She told him everything, about how she had just been walking down the street with Inuyasha and was pulled into the alley, how her father had held onto her arms and dragged her through the alleys, how she had caught her skirt on the dumpster and it ripped, and finally about how her father had gotten so close to raping her after having his filthy hands all over her body.

By the time she was done she was in tears. Inuyasha held her close to him and comforted him as best he could. "Don't worry Kagome, your dad is in jail now nothing like this will EVER happen again I promise," Inuyasha said in a soft comforting voice and Kagome just nodded her head.

"I might have to take her to the local home because well…. Technically her father is in jail and her mom is gone, legally she is not in any ones custody any more," the cop told them sadly.

"Let her come home with me, that's where she has been for a while now, please then we will figure out what is going to happen with her," Inuyasha pleaded with the cop who just signed and saw how tightly the two were holding onto each other before nodding and walking off. "Come on Kagome lets go home," Inuyasha said to her as he led her out of the alleys and to the main street again. Sango and Miroku followed till they reached the main street and headed the opposite direction back to Sango's place.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home Kagome went up to bed while Inuyasha explained what happened to Sesshomaru. Sometimes having a lawyer as a brother had its upsides. Sesshomaru took notes on what Inuyasha told him, and what he said Kagome said, and then him and his brother went to bed.

When Inuyasha got upstairs Kagome was asleep on his bed and he really wanted to curl up with her so he could snuggle and be warm. Slowly he walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently shook her awake. It didn't take much, which gave Inuyasha the impression that she was not fully asleep.

"Hey Kag…would you mind if I … well do you think I can… um…." Inuyasha stuttered, trying to get the right words out.

Kagome smiled, laughed, and said, "You want to know if you can sleep with me?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded. Kagome laughed again and moved over so there was room for him to lie down too, within minutes both of them were fast asleep, warm in one another's gentle embrace.

When they woke the next morning they were both anxious to find out what was going to happen with Kagome. Inuyasha slowly untangled himself from Kagome and went down stairs to talk with Sesshomaru.

After a few minutes Inuyasha was back upstairs and he told Kagome about what was going on that day. "We have to get ready to go. There is going to be a court thingy today and we are going to find out there exactly what is going to happen with you and your dad," Inuyasha explained to her but he still looked sad.

"Are you ok Inu?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face when she saw his reaction to his nickname.

"Yea I'm just kinda… scared I guess. I want to be able to stat with you, I really do, but if you have to leave and go somewhere else I don't know if it will work out…" He said slowly. Kagome just nodded and looked away. The truth was she was having the same thoughts and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Come on lets get ready to go so that we can get this all over with," Kagome said with a bright smile as she hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha smirked and quietly followed her.

Kagome was in the bathroom by the time Inuyasha got there. He waited until he could hear the water running and Kagome humming to her self before he silently opened the door and slipped inside. Kagome was in the shower and he could hear the quiet hum coming from her as she hummed a pointless tune. 'God she is gonna kill me.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he slipped out of his own clothes and prepared to slide into the shower.

He took a deep breath and instantly wished he hadn't. His nose was assaulted with smells of Kagome and he was instantly harder then he had intended. He shook his head and pulled the shower curtain back and stepped inside.

Kagome was shocked and turned around fast to see what was going on. When she turned around she slipped and fell towards Inuyasha. He caught her easily but laughed at her for falling so stupidly. "Inuyasha what…" Kagome started to ask him why he was there but was interrupted when his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

Kagome instantly lost herself in the kiss. This was Inuyasha, the person she loved more then anything, how could she not enjoy it? Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss, not wanting to miss anything this time. He turned them around and pressed Kagome's back against the wall. Her body was flush against his and he could smell that she was getting excited.

Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha turned them around so fast and suddenly, but she enjoyed the effect of it all the same. She tried to hold back a moan when she felt something hard press against her. She knew what was going to happen, and it made her more excited.

Within the next few minutes Inuyasha was completely lost in the scent of Kagome and the feeling of her pressed against him with the watch trickling down both o their bodies. He broke off from kissing her and looked into her eyes. He loved her so much and wanted to be able to show her, but wanted to make sure she was ok with it. Inuyasha moved so that he could get better access to her throbbing middle. He gently lifted her leg and rested it on his hip so he would be able to enter her cleanly. He looked into her eyes and he could see that they were not objecting in any way. Her eyes were filled with a love that he never knew could exist… for him anyway.

He kissed her again and prepared to enter her.

"HEY YOU TWO YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" Sesshomaru yelled through the door of the bathroom. Inuyasha groaned and stopped what he was doing. He sad down on the bottom of the tub and looked like he could have killed right there. Kagome laughed at the irony, leaned over and kissed Inuyasha, and got out of the shower to pt her clothes on.

Inuyasha climbed out after her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I will finish this later, don't you worry." Kagome smirked at him and he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waste and went to his room to get dressed.

Kagome got dressed and walked out of the bathroom thinking about what had just happened, and about if they really would be able to finish later. Inuyasha came out of his room and went to where Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Well come on, lets get this over with," He said to her as he took her hand and led her downstairs. They would get through the rest of the day, and hopefully the rest of their lives, together. There would be no other way.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am honestly trying to finish this fic because I have others in mind that I want to do… although the next one is probably going to be a Harry Potter fic. Well please review and tell me what you think! 


	24. ch 19B His Final Words

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch. 19B His final words

Over the next week or so Inuyasha stayed around the house most of the time. He went to the cemetery once of twice and continued his reading to Kagome but no matter how much he tried to he couldn't find it in himself to just move on.

He returned to school a few days later and told everyone who cared what happened. By the end of the day he was bursting with sorrow and just wanted to get home fast so that he could break down and get rid of some of the built up frustration that came with not being able to cry all out in the middle of class.

He didn't really pay attention in class any more. It didn't really matter, he wasn't going to be around long enough to actually use anything he learned, he knew this and was perfectly fine with it. Sango and Miroku did their best to cheer him up but they didn't seem to be in as much sorrow as Inuyasha was. They couldn't be anyway, they never could be. Inuyasha lost the person he loved more then anything else in the world. Sango and Miroku still had someone who they loved deeply and could hold all night if there was something bothering him. All Inuyasha had was an empty bed, an empty bed with no promise left in it.

Thursday night when Inuyasha went home he had made up his mind. Tonight was going to be the night that he would be able to see him Kagome again, no matter what he had to do tonight was going to be it. About 8 that night he went into the kitchen with his book bag and sat down at the table to do his homework. That's what Sesshomaru thought was going on anyway.

Sesshomaru came into the room a couple times while Inuyasha was working but went to bed at about 9:30. Inuyasha put his books back into his bad and went over to the drawer with the knives in it. He pulled out one of the largest ones in the drawer and placed it in his bag with his books. Slowly he went up to his room and sat down on the bed.

Everything was planned out and he knew what to do now. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote quickly to Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku that he was so sorry it came to this but he couldn't stand it any more. He took all the books out of his bag except the one he had been reading to Kagome. He placed a flashlight into the bag along with the book and the knife that he still had hidden.

As quietly as he could he went down stairs and out the front door. Within minutes he was at the cemetery walking the familiar path to where Kagome's body laid. He sat down next to the headstone, pulled out the book and flashlight, and started reading. Within the hour he was on the last part of the book.

"They left the graveyard then, and returned to the royal house, where they had to speak sternly to the children before they'd finally go to bed. Then they, too, lay down on mattresses stuffed with straw, hearing the music of the flies to buzz them to sleep, holding each others hands as they dozed, thinking of the miracles by which love works will in the world."

"Its all done Kagome. You were able to hear your favorite book one last time. Isn't it odd, what love can do to people in the world? It can give them strength but at the same time make them so weak and fragile that nothing could even be good in life any more. Well Kagome I am sorry… I know you wouldn't want it, but I can't stand it any more. I have to see you again, and I will see you soon I promise."

Inuyasha pulled the knife out of his bag and sat there for a second before running it down his left wrist. The blood instantly flowed down his arm and stained the ground near where he was sitting a deep red. The pain that flowed through his body was something that he welcomed more then anything. He could feel the pain in his arm now, and he could ignore the pain that was still in his heart.

The wind started blowing wildly, as if trying to get Inuyasha to stop and he knew it. "Kagome… I am sorry I really am… I cant… I can't go on without you here… I just can't do it," he told the wind as if it were Kagome talking to him.

He switched hands with the knife and sliced his right wrist open, again welcoming the pain that flowed through his body. All the while the wind blew harder. He sat and let the blood flow down his wrists and puddle on the ground for moments before being sucked into the dirt itself. His eyes filled with tears as he started slicking his wrists, over and over again, welcoming the pain it brought.

Because he was a Hanyou he knew that he would not be able to kill himself by simply slicing his wrists, he just wanted to be able to forget the pain in his heart before he finally ended it all.

As the sun started to peak over the horizon Inuyasha decided that he was finally ready for it all to end. Before he got to finish he smelled something really familiar, it was Sesshomaru, and the scent was getting stronger by the second. He knew he was going to have to finish this fast so that he wasn't stopped before he could end everything. He took the knife in his right hand and pointed it at his heart, this was the only was he would be able to kill himself with a knife, anything else would be to slow a death and not kill him before he healed.

He saw Sesshomaru come over the top of the hill and pressed and knife inside of himself as hard and deep as he could. He doubled over in pain and faintly heard Sesshomaru yelling at him to let go of the knife so that his body could heal himself. Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at his brother with tears running down his face. "Please Sesshomaru… Just leave it… I need it to end… I need to be with her… I really do…" Inuyasha said between his gasps for breath.

Sesshomaru stood still, not knowing what to do now. Slowly he nodded and let his brother do, as he wanted. Trying to stop him was only going to cause Inuyasha more pain then was needed. This was Inuyasha could end his pain. Sesshomaru nodded again and said, "Take care brother," as Inuyasha took his last breath and slumped over dead.

Sesshomaru sat and looked at what happened, how could he let this go so far? For the first time in the longest time Sesshomaru let a tear run down his face, and as he did the sky let loose and started to rain, crying in its own way.

* * *

Ok well…. I promised a happy ending and don't worry you will get it you just have to wait till the next chapter to get it. The paragraph that I used as the book thing was the last paragraph in my favorite book Enchantment, by Orson Scott Card. So you all have to go and find that book and read it cuz it is my fave and I said so lol.

Please review, if you review I will work faster and be able to get the last chapter done sooner so that you can know what happens and how the hell I make this into a happy ending hee hee.


	25. ch 20A Finally

Ok well this is the last chapter for this story I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. If you want to you can always go read my other story the foreign exchange student… you know you want to HA! Ok well on with the chappie!

* * *

Giving up or Moving on?

Ch. 20A Finally

Kagome Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went into the courtroom looking around to see who else had gathered to witness the prosecution. Sango and Miroku were of course there they were going to have to give testimony. Sango had brought her parents with her for some reason but Kagome didn't really think about it.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting. Sesshomaru went into the back room to prepare for the hearing. All of them sat is silence and waited for the hearing to start.

About 20 minutes later the judge walked in and everyone stood up. The judge was an older man who looked like he would be a pain in the ass. Kagome was just happy that this would finally be over now. The first person that was supposed to take the stand was Kagome. Sesshomaru smiled at her gently for reassurance as she went up to the stand. After being sworn in she started to tell her story.

"After my mom died my father was just really angry all the time it seemed. He would hit me and yell and scream. I was always bruised and scared to do anything. While he was out, normally at bars, I would go online for a while. That's when I met Inuyasha," She hesitated for a second here and looked at Inuyasha. She couldn't help think about what was going to happen, would she ever be able to go back home with him or would she be sent off somewhere else?

Inuyasha knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. He just smiled at her and encouraged her to keep going.

"One night I had been on the computer and he came home earlier then I thought he would and he caught me as I was getting off. He beat me real bad that day… I was bruised and in so much pain. So I decided to leave, I went to Inuyasha's house. I lived with Inuyasha for a while and then somehow my father found out where I was. He dragged me down an alley one night after I had been to dinner with Inuyasha and he beat me again. He also tried to…. To…rape me."

Kagome stopped after this and looked down. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes and willed them to go away. She wanted to be strong, she dint want to let this bother her any more. It was over and wasn't going to happen again so there was nothing to worry about.

"That's enough for now Kagome you may step down," the judge said softly and she got up and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Now, until now her father has not been in the room because he is dangerous to everyone in here. He is a demon of some sort of bear, and lately his bear side has been showing himself. So now he will be brought in but please don't say anything to greatly upset him for I do not wish to have a all out battle in my court room," the judge explained. Me motioned to one of the guards and Kagome's father was brought in.

"Mr. Higurashi. You are here today to be tried for abusing, and trying to rape your daughter, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He sat there for a moment without saying anything. He looked around and spotted Kagome. "Yes I admit it, that girl is worth nothing but a good fuck. That is exactly what I was going to get from her too, if it weren't for the stupid interruption I would have had her all for myself."

Everyone in the room was shocked they didn't expect it to be that simple. And yet he had just admitted to it, this was a good thing. "Fine then so be it, I find you guilty in a court of law," the judge said simply. "He admits to it so there is no point to continue with the questioning. Now the next issue is where young Kagome will be staying."

Kagome tensed, this was the part that she was going to dread. "If I do recall correctly it was the two of you who wished to adopt her into your home." The judge said and gestured towards two people sitting near by. Kagome turned around and saw that is was Sango's parents who were going to adopt her. She felt so happy, Sango would be her sister and she would be able to still be with Inuyasha.

The rest of the time in the courthouse was all a blur to Kagome. She was stunned with the happiness of being able to stay with her friends. Before she knew it she was outside and free from her father. Sango's parents were both aware of what was between Kagome and Inuyasha and were both fine with Kagome actually staying with Inuyasha instead of at their house.

Kagome and Inuyasha went home and walked up to their room. "I am so tired, that was kinda stressful," Kagome said as she flopped down onto the bed.

Inuyasha laughed and went over to the bed he climbed in with her and pulled her body against his. "Now we don't have to worry about anything, we can be together forever without anyone getting between us. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear before kissing her.

"I love you to Inuyasha," Kagome said as she snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep in the arms of the man that she loved.

* * *

Guess what! I am alllllllll done with this story. I hope you enjoyed it because I had lots of fun writing it for you. Please review one last time and tell me what you really thought. 


	26. ch 20B A happy ending

This is the last, last chapter. Hee hee. I hope you like it. I promised you that it would be a happy ending and no one believed me… HA! I told you.. next time just trust me ok? Lol. ENJOY!

* * *

Giving up or moving on?

Ch. 20B A happy ending

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little because of the light. He sat up and grabbed his chest. The wound was totally gone, in fact he felt great. He looked around and gasped. Kagome was sitting near by in clothes that made her look like a goddess. She had on an outfit that looked as if it were a robe but was made out of the finest thinnest white silk he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha why did you do it?" Kagome asked him quietly. He looked away, somehow she was still in pain and it was his fault.

"You were gone so suddenly, and I was so scared, and alone, I couldn't take it any more," he answered her quietly. He sat there, tears swelling in his eyes. This wasn't what he had imagined their reunion to be like, he wanted it full of joy and happiness… not more tears and sorrow. "Kagome I'm sorry… I just couldn't live without you, I was dead on the inside, in my heart, I'm so sorry… it just hurt so much," he said quietly as more tears started to run down his face.

Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, he in return held her close to his body. "There isn't anything we can do about it now, its ok Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at her and tried to hold in his tears. There was no point anymore; there was nothing they could do anymore. They would have to live with it… or not live with it, however you wanted to think about it.

Just as Inuyasha was leaning forward to kiss Kagome a voice came out of nowhere, a voice that they would eventually owe everything to. "Do you wish for another chance?" It said to them, causing they to just away from each other and look around for where the voice was coming from.

"Don't bother looking, I have no real body. Do you want another chance at life? The two of you may be together again, but it will come at a price."

"What is the price?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"I cont reveal that to you. You can stay here together, with just the two of you forever, or I can put you back on Earth, but there are no guarantees for what will happen on Earth…"

"Well Kag, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked, he sure as hell didn't want to make that kind of decision on his own.

"Well… we could stay here forever but… that's no fun!" Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a short yet passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he held Kagome close and said to the voice, "Ok we want to try again, please let it work out good for both of us."

They both heard "As you wish" and knew no more.

* * *

17 years later a girl named Kagome was walking up the front steps of her new school. "ANOTHER damn school, I am going to have to do something about all this moving around crap," she said to herself as she opened the door.

Her father was in the military and they moved around a lot. She wanted to stay put, then he might be able to find her, 'maybe I am supposed to find him and that is why we move a lot.' She thought as she tried to find the main office of the building.

Ever since she was little she had memories of a certain guy with long silver hair and killer smile. She knew that he was special and they somehow they needed to be together. She was convinced that when she found him she would remember what exactly happened.

She found the office and went inside, "Hello my name is Kagome I am supposed to be starting here today." She said to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"All right just let me call down to the counselors office to get your schedule for you," she replied with a smile as she picked up the phone and called down stairs.

"Your schedule is being sent up, you should be on your way soon."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she walked out of the office. The boy who brought the schedule to her was a nice looking boy with long blond hair and a sexy smile (kinda like Draco Malfoy… ha ha ha ha ha ha.. sorry couldn't resist) He handed her the schedule and offered to show her to the first class, which was Algebra 2.

He left her outside the classroom and she went inside. She was so used to this kind of thing that she wasn't even nervous any more. She walked in, introduced herself and was put in a seat next to a girl with a tight pink top on and a high ponytail of dark brown hair.

'Damn, she seems familiar… where do I know her from?' Kagome thought as she listened to the lesson.

After maybe 10 minutes she was passed a note from the girl sitting next to her. _HEY IM SANGO, WELCOME TO SCHOOL! LOL_,

Kagome started at the note, 'Sango…odd…' The two of them started passing notes back and forth through the entire class and Kagome seemed to like Sango a lot. She even decided to tell her about her past memories.

YEA I CAN REMEMBER THINGS FROM WHAT I THINK WAS A PAST LIFE OR SOMETHING… ITS ODD… BUT I THINK YOU WERE IN IT TOO…

Sango took a few minutes to reply to this, which made Kagome really nervous about it and wondered if she should have told her about it. Then she finally got a note back.

_MY FRIEND HAS THE SAME THING… MAYBE YOU KNEW EACH OTHER LOL_.

Kagome didn't know what to say about that and was spared having to answer by the bell ringing.

"Come on Kagome I will introduce you to my friends," Sango said as she led the way out of the classroom. They went down a hall to the left and Kagome started to feel her heard beading really fast… Standing about halfway down the hallway was a very handsome boy with long silver hair and a killer smile.

Instantly she could remember more then she ever did before, she remembered an abusive father, running away, finding her friend, becoming more then friends, then the baby… and the accident, and finally the chance to try again.

She walked faster and ended up in front of Sango, who looked confused but let her go as she wanted. Kagome walked up to the boy with the silver hair and asked, "What is your name?"

He looked at her for a minute, an expression on his face that changed from confusion to, comprehension, to simple joy. "Inuyasha," he said simply. "You?"

"Kagome," she responded with tears swelling in her eyes. This was him, this was the boy and she knew now why she had these memories. "Do you remember?" she asked him, figuring that the worst thing would be for him to not remember and her look like a complete idiot, but she was willing to take that chance.

"I remember so much…" He said as he pulled out an old and tattered copy of a book that had a gold covering. It was enchantment, the one that he had read out of to her at the grave, complete with a small bloodstain on the spine.

Kagome looked at the book and back to Inuyasha, before she could do anything she was pulled into a deep passionate kiss that had all the people stopping and staring. By the time they broke apart Inuyasha had tears of his own in his eyes. "I missed you so much, but I knew we would find each other, I just knew it." He said to her as he held her close to his body as tight as he could.

"Me too… I missed you every minute of every day." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome, I promise nothing like that will happen again, never will we be forced to give up on one another, or have to try and move on from the loss of the other. I promise…"

And with that they shared another kiss, finally able to be happily together, from now until forever.

* * *

ALL DONE! So did you like that? I told you it would be a happy ending, next time trust me ok? Lol well please review one last time. I have one other Inuyasha story on here and I am working on developing a Harry Potter one to submit soon so you will not be without me for long lol. Thank you to the people who have been with me the whole story, or most of it anyway. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
